Requiem
by Joe-Kerr001
Summary: When a new doctor comes to Arkham, it peaks the attention of a few of the inmates. But when she catches the eye of Batman, she may very well be in for the ride of her life. Bruce/Oc/Batman... SLIGHT Scarecrow/Oc/Riddler
1. A Brand New Day

**Alrighty... I'm starting a new Batman story. I've had this story idea in my head for almost a month now, so I decided to give it a life. Please feel free to leave some ideas for this story. :] And if you're wondering what happened to my other Batman story, not to worry... it's just stuck in a rut for a while [I hope it's not for long] Anywho... enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own any characters or scenes from Christopher Nolans 'Batman' seres. I do own my character, Alexis McKinley, all original characters and the plot... And Begin!**

**

* * *

**

_Beep._

_Beep._

**_Beep!_**

Groaning, I slowly lifted my tired body out of the nice warm bed and rubbed my eyes.

Switching off my loud alarm, I walked around a couple large moving boxes scattered about the bedroom floor, and walked into the bathroom.  
Turning the shower head to a nice, hot temperature, I stripped out of my flannel pajama bottoms and sleep shirt.

Sighing, I felt goosebumps rise against my arms as I walked into the steamy shower.

Lathering my body with scented body wash and shampoo, I quickly turned off the water, and wrapped a fuzzy towel around my body and glanced at my self in the foggy mirror.

Long dirty blonde hair framed my pale face. Light pink lips pursed in a mock-kiss, as warm brown eyes stared back at me through the mirror.  
Smiling at my reflection, I ran my fingers through my damp hair, and walked into the bedroom.

Boxes were piled in stacks, clothes were thrown haphazardly on the bed, and paint swatches were hanging from small thumb tacks to the walls... needless to say my new apartment was a mess.

After putting on my bra and underwear, I dressed in a light blue button down shirt, and a pair of black business pants.  
Walking back to the bathroom, I applied a thin layer of foundation, copper colored eyeshadow, and some mascara. Brushing out my hair, I tied it into a loose bun.

Rummaging through my closet, I found a pair of black pumps, and a nice black blazer.  
Once finished getting dressed, I made my way around more moving boxes and poured myself a cup of orange juice before grabbing my briefcase and walking out of my new home.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I calmly made my way into the large, intimating building known as the 'Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane'... Arkham, for short.

Stopping in the main lobby, I heard papers rustling to my right.  
"Excuse me? Can I help you ma'am?" The receptionist asked whilst organizing the files.  
"Yes. I'm here to see Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, I'm Dr. Alex McKinley."  
The woman's face lit up like a tree on Christmas, "Oh, yes! I recall Dr. Arkham telling me you would be dropping by sometime. Wait one moment while I phone him up."

Sitting in the uncomfortable vinyl waiting room chair, I took a moment to really take in my surroundings.  
The walls were a dark red color, and the floors seemed to radiate coldness, causing me to lightly shiver.

Hearing a buzz signaling the two heavy duty security doors to open, I stood from my seat as Dr. Arkham entered the waiting lobby.  
"Ah, Dr. McKinley! So good to finally meet you." Arkham was tall, roughly 6' 3". His appearance looked like he had spent too many nights pouring over patient files, but he looked kind none the less.  
"Same with you, Dr. Arkham. Thank you for seeing me in such a short amount of time."  
"If you'll follow me this way," He said, gesturing to the now closed doors he had entered from, "I'll give you a quick tour of the wards, and then to your office on the third floor."

After swiping his clearance card through the slot, we both made our way down the chilly hallway and past the point of no return.

* * *

**Hey guys... so that was the first chapter of 'Requiem'. Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think. I'm not so sure I really like this chapter, but I have many ideas for the future. Feel free to review, drop a line, or even fave it. :]**

**Till next time... "That's all folks!"**


	2. Meeting the Boss

**Whoo-hoo! I got my first review on this story! :D I wanna thank sasha-anna for taking the time to tell me what she [or he] thinks of the story thus far. Please feel free to review.. even if it's to tell me my story sucks. I encourage constructive criticism. Just please, keep it tasteful.**

**Annnnnnnnnd... BEGIN!**

**

* * *

**

"And this is your new office."

Stepping into the medium sized room, I felt like this would be a good work space... after a little re-decorating, of course. Walking closer to the bay window, I could see across the river, and make out Wayne Enterprises shining in the sunshine... it almost looked like a beacon of hope standing out in the impoverished city.  
"It's wonderful, thank you so much Dr. Arkham." I said while turning back to face Arkham.  
"Now, down the hall, to your right, you have some of the lower-class criminals.. nobody to worry over, mind you... and at the end of the hall we have one of the security offices."

Walking into the small room, I saw at least twelve monitors showing a different part of the hallway. "This is Aaron Cash. Aaron's our most respected security guards. He's been around through some rough stuff, and yet he still wants to work with us."  
Hearing the sound of his name, the burly guard tore his attention away from watching the cells and instead, focused on me.  
"You must be Dr. Alexis McKinley. Pleasure to meet 'cha. You can call me Cash." He held out his left hand, as if to shake... but instead of a hand, there was a prosthetic hook in its place.  
Noticing that I wasn't shaking hands with him, Cash looked down at his prosthetic. "Oh! Sorry 'bout that, little missy... slips my mind that I don't got a hand there anymore. Makes it a wake up call when I get introduced to new folks like yourself."  
"It's quite alright, Mr. Cash... if you don't mind me asking... how'd it happen?"  
"The Croc got a hold of me, ripped it clean off."

Holding out his other hand, I grabbed it and gave a sturdy shake before letting go. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Ain't no big deal, I'm as tough as nails."

"Shall we continue the tour?" Jeremiah asked while moving closer to the door behind us.  
"Yes, " I smiled at Cash, "It was a pleasure meeting you."  
"Same here, and be careful working here, you never know what'll happen.. I'm proof enough."

After leaving the security room, Arkham and I made our way to the other side of the hallway.  
"Like I said before, this level isn't exactly dangerous... but you should always watch your step, no matter what floor you're on."  
"I'll make sure of that, I'd rather not be someone's next victim." I said casually, glancing at the inmates on either side of us.  
"Smart girl."

Arriving at an elevator, Jeremiah slid his security card through, and waited for the doors to slide open.  
"You'll need a security clearance card, every door requires one. We can grant you a temporary one for now till we can make you a real one."  
Once the doors opened, Arkham and I walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor.  
"Just to warn you, this is where we keep the high-security criminals. You really want to watch your back up here."  
The elevator came to a stop, and made the '_ping_' signaling we arrived on our desired floor.  
Turning to face him, I couldn't help but ask, "You're reffering to inmates such as the Joker and the Scarecrow?"  
Watching the doors slide open, Arkham just sighed, "Yes."

Making our way out of the steel elevator, Arkham and I slowly walked to the first cell. I was excited... and terribly frightened at what I'd see.  
"This," gesturing with his hand to the small window, "is patient #2504, more commonly known as the Mad Hatter, or Jervis Tetch. His psychiatrist, Dr. Blakloch, said that Jervis is a paranoid schizophrenic, obsessive compulsive, and _**highly**_ delusional. He's got an immature self-image, so he identifies more with children than adults." Arkham turned away from the cell, "Oh and he's a genius, too."  
Glancing into the small room, I was able to see Jervis sitting in the corner, sipping pretend tea from saucers.  
Stopping infront of another cell Arkham held a loathsome look on his face, "This here is patient #4479, best known as the Joker... other than that, we don't have anything on him. Be extremely cautious around this one, okay?"  
"Of course." No way was I going to purposely interact with Gotham's most dangerous villain. I wasn't stupid.

"Hee_ey_." A quiet, yet deep voice said behind me said.  
I looked back to see two hands holding onto the steel bars that framed the tiny window in the door.  
"Y_oou_ mus_s_**t** be the re**plac**emen**t** for g_oo_d 'ole **D**r. _Sss_inn**er**."  
"Joker! You are _not _to interact with _anyone _who isn't your assigned therapist! We've been through this!"  
"A_www_, _li_gh**te**n _up_! I wa_ss _jus**t **ge**tt**ing t_ooo _kn_ow_ the la**dy**."  
I could see it in his black eyes, all the evil and anger.  
"If you talk to her again, Joker, it'll be three weeks in isolation." Arkham almost yelled as he lead me away from the Jokers cell.

"Sorry about that, it's just... he gets to everyone. He's killed several guards, drove one of our best therapists to have a total meltdown, and quite frankly, I just don't know if anything we can provide here will be enough to rehabilitate him.."  
"Thank you, I appreciate you sticking up for the new girl."  
Smiling, Arkham continued the tour.

"I know you technically don't work here officially yet, but how'd you like to take on one of these patients? We're short staffed, and most of the other doctors can't handle more than two of these crazies at a time."  
I was sure at that moment I must've looked like a kid on christmas who had finally gotten the toy they've been wanting.  
"I'd love to!"  
Now it was Arkham's turn to smile, "Great! You really have no idea how much this helps us, Alexis."  
"Please, call me Alex."

Most of the other patients were either in the showers, or they had a session with their own psychologist.  
Jeremiah assured me that I'd have plenty of time to see the other inmates, in due time.  
Once back at my office, Jeremiah and I sat on the rather uncomfortable couch.  
"Hey, who's office was this before me?"  
Turning his head, Jeremiah thought for a brief second, "It belonged to Dr. Jonathan Crane."  
"Crane..? You mean..."  
"Yeah, patient #4710, the Scarecrow."  
Standing up, Arkham slowly made his way to the door and opened it, "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call... Oh. And for future references, you should probably get a more comfortable couch, it's not uncommon to pull all-nighters. Trust me, my wife isn't to pleased I stay here more than 9 hours." Arkham said as he softly closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Pictures in my profileeeee! :D**


	3. Brother Dearest

**Wow! Two more reviews! :'D I'd like to thank, sasha-anna, RachelGoesRawr, and Madness is me! You guys really have no idea how much this means to me! You three are the reason I"m writing this chapter so early! Please feel free to leave me all your ideas! **

**Annnnd... GO!**

**

* * *

**

Sitting in my new office, I took a moment to take everything in.

Three months ago, I had gotten my PhD in psychology, officially making me a licensed psychotherapist; Five weeks ago, my now ex-boyfriend and I split... we're still not on speaking terms; Two weeks ago, I moved from Metropolis City to Gotham, I crashed with my brother till I was able to find my new place two days ago. And now it seemed that I was already getting new responsibilities in the form of a patient.

Not surprising that I haven't been sleeping too well lately.

Closing my eyes, I listened to the sound of the standard issue clock above the door tick away the minutes.

'_Tick-Tock.'_

_'Tick-Tock.'_

There was a lot on my mind.  
_'Tick-'_

_'What color should I paint my new place?'  
'-Tock.'_

_'Would I be able to handle someone who was locked on the high security wing?'  
'Tick-'_

_'What sounds good for dinner? Frozen pizza.. or frozen fish sticks?'  
'-Tock.'_

_'How can I decorate this space?'  
'Tick-'_

_'I wonder what Luke's up to.'  
'-Tock.' _

_'Tick-Tock.'_

_'Tick-Tock.'_

Before I knew it, someone was gently shaking my shoulder.  
"Alex? You fell asleep in your desk chair."  
Mumbling incoherent words to myself for falling asleep, I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth, incase I had drooled, and squinted my eyes open.  
"Alex, there's someone I want you to meet."  
Behind Dr. Arkham was another man.  
The stranger was taller by a few inches, had dark brown hair, broad looking shoulders, and a rather handsome looking face.  
"Nice to meet you, Dr. McKinley. I'm Bruce Wayne." Mr. Wayne smiled a dazzling white smile, and held out his hand to shake with mine.  
"You too, Mr. Wayne. Sorry you caught me sleeping.. I guess I didn't realize just how tired I really was." I said, shaking hands with him.  
"Please, call me Bruce. And it's okay, you wouldn't believe how many meetings I sleep through myself."  
Chuckling, I let my hand fall to my side.

"Mr. Wayne has been so kind as to donate a check to help us with keeping the criminals locked up and not causing havoc in the city."  
"That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you!"  
Bruces shrugged, "I found that I like being able to walk in Gotham without having to worry about if the Calendar Killer, or Zsasz is running around."

Pulling a laminate card out of his suit pocket, Arkham handed me my temporary clearance card.  
"Oh, thank you so much!"  
"Anytime, and you're free to leave if you want. Now. Mr. Wayne, shall we continue to my office to go over the details?"  
"Lead the way. Take care, Dr. McKinley."  
And just as quickly as they had come, both men had left my office.

Cracking my back, I took hold of my briefcase, walked into the hallway, and locked my office door behind me.

* * *

Changing into dark gray sweats, and a pale pink t-shirt, I began de-cluttering my living room.  
"... silverware, goes here... coasters... they can _goooo_... here. Hmm, painting can go... _where can you go_..? Ah! You'll go over here."

Sorting through box after box after box, I was able to get through seven full boxes before I had to stop for food.  
Making myself a bowl of mac 'n' cheese from a box, I sat on the only free corner on my sofa, and ate.  
Unfortunately, I wasn't able to enjoy the food for too long before the doorbell rang.

Giving a grumble as I placed my bowl of warm dinner on the nearest moving crate, I stood up and trudged my way to the door.

Unlocking the chain and deadbolt, I was somewhat shocked to find my older brother, Luke, standing on the other side of the doorway.

"Hey there, Alex." Luke smiled his goofy little smile, Thought you could use some help unpacking."  
"What about Claire? I thought tonight was date night for you two..?"  
"It _was_ till she got sick. She basically shoved me out of the house. So whatta ya say? Gona let me in?"  
"If I _have to._" Moving aside to let Luke enter, I closed the door behind him.

It took us three hours, and twelve minutes, before we emptied all the boxes that were in my kitchen, living room, and hallway.  
"So... what's Arkham like? Is it as freaky as everybody says?"  
Luke was currently stacking plates in the cabinet, and I was trying to determine what color to paint the kitchen with.  
"Well... the first two wards aren't so bad, I guess.." I held up a green color to the wall, "Hey, what do you think about this color?"  
Glancing at the color card, Luke groaned, "Ugh, no way! It looks too much like puke. Try blue or something."  
Flipping through the swatches, I found the perfect sky blue for the kitchen, "Turns out I'll have to psychoanalyze one of the higher criminals."

Luke paused, "... you mean like someone Batman would fight?"  
"I guess so. Do you think a yellow would work in the living room?"  
Grabbing the color swatches from me, Luke took my hands in brotherly concern, "Alex, I don't know if I'm comfortable with you being so close to someone who could easily break your neck."  
I scoffed. "Excuse me? What about you! You're a cop. And one of the last few _decent _cops around here. I think you're more of a target than I am."  
"Alex..." Luke began. "Luke, no. Remember what dad always said? _'It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are'_... This is what I _want _to do."  
Giving a big, heavy sigh, Luke gave a small smile, "I guess you're right. But I hate it when you use dad against me."  
"Yeah, yeah... finish up with those plates."  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," Luke said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**Whooo! Chapter three is done! And The quote at the end of this chapter is actually an E.E. Cummings quote. :D**


	4. California Gurls

**Once again, I'd like to thank RachelGoesRawr, Madness is me, sasha-anna, and everyone who'd read the story so far! You guys are my inspiration! I'm actually surprised how quickly these chapters are rolling out... hopefully it'll stay that way!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**P.s. Psh, of _course _I added you to the note, RachelGoesRawr! I always do that for the people to take time out of their day to write something to me. :D**

**Ready... set... GO!**

**

* * *

**

"_Hey Alex. It's Jeremiah, I'm calling to make you aware that you can officially begin working as one of Arkhams psychoanalysts. You can take it easy till then, get to know the city a bit more. Take care, bye."_

Well, at least I now can finish unpacking and get started on painting.

_'What fun I shall have today.' _I thought sarcastically.

Not bothering to change out of my old, ripped jeans and black pullover sweatshirt, I quickly threw my hair into a messy bun, and walked out into the hallway.  
After locking the door behind me, I sauntered down the three flights of stairs and out the main entrance of the apartment building.  
Going over to my navy colored Audi, I unlocked the drivers' side door, slid in, and turned the ignition.

Pulling out of the parking space, I piloted the automobile towards the closest hardware store I knew.  
Once I arrived at '**Hal's Hardware**' I parked the car in back, and strolled inside.

The store had a sawdust smell to it.  
I couldn't resist taking deep breaths in my nose, taking in the home-y aroma.

Walking down each and every isle at a leisurely pace, I finially found what I was looking for.  
The paint section.

Grabbing a large can of 'Sky Blue' for the kitchen, a can of 'Pale Green' for my room, 'Ice Yellow' to paint the hallway with, and a nice shade of 'Blue Green Sea' for the living room.  
I also grabbed some 'Eggshell White Primer' for the cabinets.  
"Doing some decorating?" The older man behind the counter asked with a smile.  
"Yeah," I replied, returning the smile, "I moved into a new place and now I'm trying to get everything in order before I go crazy."  
"You'll probably need these," Reaching down in the counter, the clerk revealed a package of large paintbrushes and a paint roller. "And to give a little advice.. always do two coats of the paint. The primer will only need one coat, though."  
"Thank you very much! Normally I get my brother to do the painting for me."  
"It's not difficult once you get the hang of it, you're total's $23.84."  
Handing him $25, I told him to keep the change.  
Feeling happy about my paint choices, I paid for my selections, and left the cozy shop.

After making a fast detour to pick up a cheeseburger and french fries from some fast food chain, I carried the cans, and food, up to my place.

Scarfing down my food, the burger and fries were no match for my great metabolism.  
Wasting no time for digestion, I threw tarps over the floor and furnishings before I opened up 'Blue Green Sea' and got to work on the living room walls.  
Turning on my iHome, I put my iPod to shuffle, and let the music move me.

"_... California Girls, we're unforgettable! Daisy Dukes, bikinis on TOP!..."  
_I sang and danced as I panted, causing my strokes to be uneven and rather sloppy... but it looked.. _artistic._

At least as artistic as I could ever get.

As the song came to an end, a knock was heard at the door.  
Pausing the music, I looked at my wrist watch, it was now 5:27. I had spent half the day painting one room.

Thinking it was on of my neighbors, asking me to turn down the music, I didn't think twice about cleaning the paint drips off my face or pants.  
Opening the door, I immediately began to apologize, "I'm sorry, is the music too lou-"

Standing outside my door wasn't a neighbor.

It was Luke and another, older man with wire framed glasses and a mustache.  
"Alex... what're you doing? I called you for an hour with no response." Luke asked, trying not to burst into laughter.  
"I was, uh, I was painting my place... while singing. I'd invite you in... but it's messy."  
"No problem. Alex, this is Commissioner Gordon, Gordon, this is my dork-of-a-sister Alex. Gordon and his wife have been so kind as to invite you, me, and Claire to have dinner at their place tonight."  
"Oh! I'd love to! Should I change?" I asked, tugging at my paint-splattered pullover.  
"Nah," Gordon said with a wave of his hand, "Dinner is at our place, nothing fancy."

I could tell already that I would enjoy the company of the Commissioner.

Grabbing my keys from the side table and turning off the lights, I followed the two men out into hallway, and to the chilly Gotham air.

* * *

**Hey... sorry this chapter was a bit shorter... but I gotta say... I'm really diggin it. Alex has really grown on me. What about you guys? If you have any likes/dislikes about anyone, please, PLEASE feel free to let me know.**

**Till then, Au revoir! :D**


	5. Riddles

**Thank you; RachelGoesRawr, Madness is me, sasha-anna, Mini-Teahouse, Dreamzgirl, mop-n-bucket, lets put a smile on that face, trudes193, Firespin98, and some-gurl14! You guys are the best!**

**STORY STARTS NOW!**

**

* * *

**

"Thank you so much for having us over, Jim."  
After a filling meal of pot roast, green beans, baked potatoes, and ice cream for dessert, Luke and I practically had to be rolled out the front door.  
"You're welcome back anytime. Take care, Alex. See you tomorrow, Luke." Gordon said with a wave as he closed the door.

Waddling to Lukes car, I gave a groan as I sat in the passengers seat.  
"Ugh... I am so full. I won't be able to eat for another 24 hours!"  
"Uh-huh," Turning the car on with a roar, Luke smirked at me, "it's more like you won't eat for another 24 minutes."  
"Aww... thanks, I love you too." I joked while fiddling with the radio knobs.

Arriving at my place, I thanked Luke for the ride, hopped out of the vehicle, and waved good-bye as he pulled away from the curb and around the corner.

Swinging the door open, the scent of fresh paint wafted over me.  
It was a very strong scent.

Going around, I unhitched every window and let a nice cold breeze come through the room.  
Realizing I was far from sleepy, I decided to go for a light jog. Kicking off my shoes and pulling off my jeans and sweater, I changed into a sports bra, a light weight tank top, and spandex running capris.  
Tying my black workout shoes, I did a few easy warm ups, stuck my spare key in the sole of my shoe, and was off.

Feeling the cool night air hit my face was enough to shoot goosebumps down my arms.  
Setting my wrist watch for the stopwatch setting, I started my jog slowly, reaching the nearby park in mere minutes.

I was making great time.  
My lungs didn't hurt, I had worked up a nice sweat, and these pants made my butt look amazing.  
Turning around a rather dark corner, I collided with something _hard_.

I fell to the cold cement with an '_Oof_'.

Looking up to see what on earth I had run into, I realized it wasn't a _what _I had run into, but rather a _who.  
_I had run into _The Batman.  
_I was too stunned to move. I just sat there on the ground like an idiot._  
"Are you okay?" The deep, throaty voice said.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine... You're Batman."_

What do you say to the guy who goes around beating up the bad guys, in a bat costume no less?

Reaching down, the Caped Crusader grabbed my elbow and gently pulled me back to my feet.  
"Are you injured?"  
"No, no. I'm fine."  
"You should be more careful, you could get seriously hurt, there are worse things running around in the shadows."  
Before I could say another word, Batman ran into the shadows and vanished, just like that.

In a slight stupor at what had happened, I made my way home, closed the windows, and crawled into bed.  
I had just met Gothams Dark Knight. We basically _talked_.

I wasn't able to get much sleep, I managed to drift in and out for an hour or two, but I remained wide awake.

Sighing, I hoisted myself out of bed, made my self a cup of warm tea, turned on the t.v. in the living room, and plopped down onto the couch.  
"_... apprehension of The Joker, or as the staff at Arkham Asylum has labeled him, patient 4479, was due to the valiant efforts of the Gotham City Police Department. Commissioner James Gordon has said '...the Gotham City Police Department is doing everything they can to make sure this never happens again.' The story begins after the first capture of The Joker, after the death of DA, Harvey Dent at the hands of Batman. After a messy legal dispute over wether or not The Joker will be placed in the care of Arkham Asylum Hospital, or imprisioned at Blackgate penitentiary. It was decided that The Joker would be placed in the care of Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, head and owner of Arkham Asylum. But is there anyway to help, or possibly cure a patient like 4479? Or is keeping him under lock and key the only treatment for Arkham Asylum. Only time will tell. For Gotham City News, I'm Summer Gleason. Thank you Summer, in other news more arson related crimes in Midtown took another life yesterday..."_

Snuggling into the cushions, I felt my eyelids get heavy. Before I was able to reach over and push the power button, I was out like a light.

* * *

Before long, a week had past and I was needed back at Arkham.

Thankfully, I finished painting my apartment walls in a record three days.

Dressing in a black, knee length pencil skirt, a white oxford button down, and nude colored pumps.  
I lightly tousled my hair, and threw it over my shoulder.

Grabbing my briefcase, I closed and locked the door, and left the complex.

Making a pit stop at a near by coffee shop, I ordered a vanilla latte, and a cinnamon raisin bagel, and drove to the Asylum.

Parking my car, I walked into the main lobby and used my new Clearance Card to open up the large double doors.  
"Good morning, Dr. McKinley." The nurse behind the main desk smiled at me.  
"Good morning!"

Needless to say how excited I was.  
Not only was I _officially _a psychoanalyst at Arkham, but I was also getting two low-class patients and one higher up security criminal.

Once I made it to my office, I set my briefcase down on the floor next to the leg of my desk.  
Noticing I had a call waiting, I pressed the flashing red light and brought the phone up to my ear.  
"Hello? Dr. McKinley here."  
"Alex, it's Arkham. Can you meet me up on the fourth floor?"  
"Yeah." Hanging up, I rolled up my sleeves, and felt my heart speed up.

Walking out of the elevator, I saw Dr. Arkham waiting for me in the hall.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"You'll be meeting your new patient. You'll have an hour long session for today, and if it goes well we'll boost it up to three hours every other day."  
"Great! Who am I interviewing?"  
Instead of answering, Arkham led me to the interview room.

Stepping inside the small room, I imagined myself interviewing someone like Crane, The Joker, Zsasz, or The Riddler.  
Suddenly... I imagined myself interviewing the Batman... him pushing me against the wall... his hands getting dangerously close to my chest.. our lips almost touching...  
A blush colored my cheeks as I pushed the naughty thought out of my head.

Sitting in the chair designated for me, Arkham motioned for two guards to let in my new charge.

Holding my breath, I saw as someone, a male, was being led in. He wore a white straightjacket, and had the standard orange sweat pants loosely hanging onto his hips.

"I'll get out of your hair now, doctor. If you need _anything_, just call for the guards who're waiting right outside the door."  
Arkham closed the door, leaving me alone with the man.

Starting the tape recorder, I opened the patient file, and began talking, "Patient interview #1. Patients name is Edward Nigma, also known as The Riddler..."  
"Riddle me this, Doc." Pausing, I stared at the man before me. "Most people see me as the most precious thing yet I am a killer of all. What am I?"  
Thinking for a moment, I replied, "Time?"

The Riddler smirked, "Very good, Doc. You're a lot smarter than you look."


	6. Personal File

**Thanks again; Elientjeuh, Lacers, RachelGoesRawr, Madness is me, sasha-anna, Mini-Teahouse, Dreamzgirl, mop-n-bucket, lets put a smile on that face, trudes193, Keely Matthews, Firespin98, JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes, sarcasticpuppy, NightStalkerblade, Moon Dragon94, and some-gurl14! You guys are the best! I love you all!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was a tad bit busy, but nothing to worry about.. :] I hope you all had a great Halloween weekend, and I hope you guys have tons of leftover candy! It's the best part about Halloween ,am I right? D**

**Any who...**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"Patient interview #4. Patient name, Edward Nigma. I'd like to talk about your childhood today."  
"Miserable. Next question." The maniac in front of me crossed his arms.

After our, somewhat, successful first session exactly a week ago, I was granted three hour sessions with The Riddler every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

I sighed, "Okay... how about we talk about how your obsession with riddles started. Your file here states that you first began showing interest in riddles in the fourth grade."  
Moving his gaze from the floor to me, The Riddler seemed to study me for a minute or two before speaking, "There was a contest at school, a logic problem. The first kid who could figure it out won a small cash prize. I won, of course. But I was accused of cheating."  
"Sorry to hear that."  
"Don't be..." He smirked, "They were right."

Tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear, I failed to notice Edward watch me as if I was a slab of raw meat and he was the hungry lion.

"You know, Doctor, you would look much better if you let your hair down.."  
Blushing against my will, I clasped my hands together and cleared out my throat, "That isn't appropriate, Edward. And besides, we were talking about _you_."  
Leaning forward, Edward whispered, "But you look like much more of a challenge."  
Fighting off the cold chill that ran down my spine, I leaned back into my chair to put more distance between me and the psychotic killer a few feet away.  
"Edward we really ne-" "Tell me, Miss McKinley..." He interrupted, "What was _your _childhood like? Try as I might, I couldn't seem to find _anything _on the early years of Alexis McKinley. Nothing from babyhood through age seven... though.. I _did _manage to find _somethings_ about you."  
I felt violated. How did he find my personal file?

He stared at me, a wide smile on his face, "Alexis McKinley, Height: 5 feet, 4 inches. Age: 26. Eye Color: Brown. Hair Color: Light brunette..."  
"That's enough, Edward!"  
He continued, "Social Security Number: 234-55-6901. Family History: Adopted by Sergeant Charles McKinley at age 8. Adoptive mother died of cancer. Adoptive father died several years later. No record of biological family..."  
"Edward..." I couldn't suppress the tremor in my voice, "you've been under heavy surveillance for the past _week... _How..?"  
"Oh, that's not important.." The inmate slid back into his seat, and gave me a triumphant smirk, "The real question is, what is Alexis McKinley hiding?"  
"I think we're done here. Guards!"

Entering the room, the two guards unlocked Edward from the floor, and all but dragged him back to his cell.  
Pushing the 'STOP' button on the recorder, I sat in a daze.

How did he know all that about me?

Did he really have access to my file?

What else does he know about me..?

He was enjoying this. He just wanted me to loose my nerve and make me drop him as my patient.  
If that was his game, he was in for a shock.

I wasn't about to let him get to me, let alone give him to some unsuspecting soul.  
No, I was going to beat The Riddler at his own game.

Leaving the room, I carried Edwards' patient file and the recorder under my arm.  
"Come on, move it."  
Turning around, I saw a guard outside the adjacent interviewing room grabbing ahold of someone in a straightjacket.  
Watching as they pulled him out of the room and into the hallway, I noticed the inmate wore the orange sweats that only the maximum security criminals wear.

"Excuse us, Doc."  
Stepping to the side to allow them to lead the man to his cell, the inmates head lifted up, and turned toward me.  
Icy blue eyes stared at me. They seemed to stare into my very soul.  
"Well, good afternoon, Doctor." He had a measured tone of voice about him, something you wouldn't find from the Joker or Croc.  
"Shut up, Crane. You wanna loose shower privileges again?"  
Crane? As in Jonathan Crane?  
"Sorry, Doc. He can be hard to deal with." A guard named Jason Walks, said.  
"It's fine. These guys don't scare me."  
"Interesting choice of words, Doctor. Tell me, what do you fear?"

Shoving him into his cell and closing the double plated steel doors, the guards joined me in the elevator going down a level.

Going into the lower level interview room, I found my patient was already waiting for me.  
Opening his file, I began a fresh tape, "Good evening, Robert. How are you today?"  
"Oh, I'll be much better tomorrow, Doctor.."

* * *

**I have a great plan for the next chapter, so stay tuned! :D And thank you guys, again for reviewing, fav'ing, reading, etc. It really means a lot to me. You all are the reason this story is coming out so quickly. :]**

**Oh, and side note, the Social Security Number in this chapter was just random numbers. I doubt it's real, and if it is, I apologize. **

**Till next time, stay in school, and read all the fanfiction you can!**


	7. Surprise Visit

**Ah, man, you guys are lucky I love you so much... I played hooky from class today just so I could post this chapter.**

**This is how much I love you! D**

**Thank you; Elientjeuh, Lacers, RachelGoesRawr, Madness is me, sasha-anna, Mini-Teahouse, Dreamzgirl, mop-n-bucket, lets put a smile on that face, trudes193, Keely Matthews, Firespin98, JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes, sarcasticpuppy, NightStalkerblade, Moon Dragon94, Helperwithstories-Twinerd1243, and some-gurl14! **

**STORY LOADING...**

**DONE!**

**

* * *

**

I was glad when I was able to leave the asylum that night.

The thought of my real parents was haunting my thoughts. I know absolutely nothing about them.  
No photos, no memories, not even their first or last names.

I know nothing about my biological family.

Zip.  
Zero.  
Zilch.

A few years ago, I had tried to find out _something_ about my parents through the adoption agency, but they had no record of them.  
When I had asked Charley about where I had come from, he just smiled and said, _"Alex, you're apart of our family now. All I know is that sometimes digging up the past will ruin your future."_

Talk about being vague.

* * *

Arriving at home, I turned on the t.v. to a random channel and went to change into something more comfortable.

Leaving my bedroom door open a crack, I grabbed a pair of slightly torn jeans, a baggy t-shirt, and warm, fuzzy socks, I threw my hair into a messy bun,  
Turning around to leave my room, my heart stopped as I saw a man staring back at me from the other side of the door.  
"Hi there, little lady."

Too stunned to scream or move or even breathe, I could only stand there.  
The stranger, however; didn't seem to be caught off guard by my lack of response as he raised a shiny silver gun and pointed it at me.

Gaining control of my body, I ducked down and covered my head right as an ear splitting **'****bang'** filled the tiny room.

I screamed.

Adrenaline pumping though my veins, I rose to a crouch and ran towards the man.  
Practically tackling him to the floor of the kitchen, I tried to push the gun out of his reach.

Squeezing off another round, the bullet flew into the nearby kitchen window.

Struggling to get up, I crawled as far away as possible, and tried to find something I could use to protect myself with.  
Grabbing a butter knife that was lying on the table, I made a wild slash at the intruder.

Nicking his forearm with the knife, I felt a brief moment of relief.  
Maybe I could turn the tables and make it out alive.

The bugler, however; had other plans.  
Aiming the gun at me, he pulled the trigger.

I stood in shock for a moment.  
Everything seemed to go into slow motion.  
Did I get hit? Am I alive?

Then it hit me like a semi-truck.

**Pain**.

I looked down through watery eyes and saw blood start to bloom from my chest.

It felt like a stick of dynamite blew off in my shirt pocket, it hurt so bad.  
My legs gave out on me.  
I dropped the butter knife with a _'CLANG' _to the floor.  
Falling to the floor, I clamped both my hands on the injury, trying to put pressure on the wound, and tried not to focus on the mind numbing pain.

Maybe a good 30 seconds or so post-impact, I felt my left lung begin to squeeze, and my breaths were agonizingly painful and terribly short.  
Every breath felt like a knife was turning in my lung.

I began to loose my vision.. like white-out was erasing my visual field.

I began to go into hypo-volemic shock loosing my ability to see temporarily.  
I couldn't tell what was going on around me.

I was terrified.

It was the most excruciating, truly agonizing experience I have ever known.

Hearing quick footsteps move somewhere behind me, I heard the thug open a door.  
Probably to escape the crime scene, though it was hard to tell.

I tried to get up.  
After failing several times, I finally managed to sit up.  
The pain had diminished somewhat at that point due, undoubtedly, to endorphin release.  
I could feel warm blood pouring down my shirt, and adding to the pool of blood underneath me, coming directly from the now hot, burning wound on my chest.  
I fell back to the cold floor.

I was going to die right here on my kitchen tile.

I don't know how long I laid there, hours or maybe mere minutes before I vaguely saw a black shadow in the kitchen with me.

Maybe it was Death, coming to tell me it was my time to die.  
Or maybe it was a neighbor who heard the gunshot, and wanted to see what was going on.  
Or... maybe it was Batman coming to save me.

I could barely whisper, much less yell, due to my diminishing lung capacity.

I could hear the person talk to me.. but I couldn't make out the words. It was just meaningless jumble.  
I was beginning to hurt so badly again that no words can describe it.

It was horrible.

Searing pain was trailing around my body, I think I blacked out at some point.

* * *

_"Alex? You awake?"_

My head was _killing _me.  
It was without a doubt, the worst headache I've ever had.

Slowly opening my eyes, I groaned.  
"Ugh. God, I _hurt_."

Letting my eyes adjust to the white light, I took in my surroundings.

There were white walls, off-white tiled floors, a small dresser with an old t.v. sitting on top of it.

A Hospital.  
What was I doing here?

To the side of me was an I.V. and flowers covered the nightstand.

Seeing Luke sitting in a plastic chair to my left, I yawned, "Luke?" My voice was raspy, "What happened?"  
"Alex.. you were... well, you were shot in the chest. The doctor says it's a miracle you're not paralyzed."

_That _woke me up.

"What! What the hell happened?"  
"We took a look at your place after Batman called us in. It was pretty bad. Looks like the guy who broke in, Jeremy Wassin, was sent to kill you by a Robert Lufore. Both are in custody."

"Robert Lufore? As in _patient #5014_?"  
"Yeah. He was in Arkham till this morning when he was transferred to Blackgate. You know him?"  
"Luke... Robert was _my _patient. I interviewed him... uh..." I stopped to cough.  
Motioning for the water on the nightstand, I held my sore throat.  
Bringing me a cup with a pink bendy straw, Luke patted my arm lightly, "Today's Thursday. You were attacked Monday."  
Feeling the refreshing drink cool my throat, I sighed, "Jesus... I've been out for that long?"  
"Not surprised... you had nearly two liters of fluid in your left lung, and air was trapped in your chest."  
I groaned again.  
"Gotham sucks... why would anyone wanna live here?"  
"Beats me, our baseball team sucks. But you need some rest, let me go grab you some food."

I was incredibly sore.  
And tired.  
And hungry.

I could worry about nearly dying after I ate some hospital food.

* * *

**Ugh... Hospital food is super gross. **


	8. Fixed

**You guys are seriously the BEST fans in the whole world... I brag about you guys all the time.**

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated... school's been rough, and I had food poisoning for the past four days. TT^TT**

**Thanks to; Elientjeuh, TheCheshireCat101, Lacers, RachelGoesRawr, Madness is me, jessicaahh, sasha-anna, Mini-Teahouse, Dreamzgirl, mop-n-bucket, lets put a smile on that face, trudes193, Keely Matthews, Rasmany, Firespin98, JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes, sarcasticpuppy, NightStalkerblade, Queen-Book-Luver999, Moon Dragon94, Helperwithstories-Twinerd1243, Lisa Marie M., and some-gurl14!**

**ENJOY THE STORY OF AWESOMENESS! :O**

**

* * *

**

"Take it easy, no exercise, no excessive drinking, and no stress. You really need to do everything in your power to keep your stitches from breaking."  
"Thanks, Dr. Morgan."

I was finally being released from the newly rebuilt Gotham City General.  
For a new Hospital, it had a lot of sad looking people.

"I mean it, Alex... you shouldn't even be going to work tomorrow."  
"What can I say? I'm a workaholic."

It was bad enough that I had to wear one of the awful hospital gowns minus the entire back section, but I was forced to endure the complete ride from my room on the seventh floor all the way to the main exit... in a wheelchair.

I would've asked one of the nurses to kill me. Shoot me with morphine or epinephrine ... but with my track-record, one of them would've.

"Take good care of her, Luke. I like knowing my patients are being careful after being shot and nearly dying."  
"Will do, Allan. Thanks again."

Slowly sitting in Luke's car, I carefully buckled myself in, and waited for Dr. Morgan and my brother to finish talking.

Staring out the window, I watched as people passed in and out through the automatic doors.  
So many looked so broken.

Was Gotham really this bad?

As Luke sat in the drivers seat and started the car, I let my mind drift to Batman.

I believe he's trying to save Gotham... he doesn't even kill people.  
Not to mention all the lives, including mine, that he saves.

"You _really _going to work tomorrow?"  
I glanced at my brother, "Yes, Luke. I _really _am."  
He sighed, "Alex... first off, that place is too dangerous, and secondly, you almost _died_... you need the rest."  
Turning in my seat, I faced Luke and placed my hand on his shoulder, "I know... but it's what I love to do. You like stopping the criminals, I like fixing the criminals. We make a good team if you ask me."

"Just be careful... okay?"  
"I promise. And, besides.. the only patient who really creeps me out is The Ridd-" I couldn't stop myself.  
I could see the shock on Luke's face.

When will I learn to think before I open my big mouth?

"_The Riddler_? Alex! For Christ's sake, he's killed nearly-"  
"That's not true!" I quickly interrupted, "He's not some psychopathic murderer like the joker is... he's more like a malignant narcissist... with a huge ego."

The rest of the ride to my apartment passed by in silence.

"Take care of yourself, Alex."  
Stepping out of the car, I groaned, "Yes, yes. I'll be sure to do that."  
"I'm serious... I worry that I'll find you dead next time I come over."  
"Thanks for the vote for confidence." I said with mock hurt.

Watching Luke drive away, I was left standing on the curb.  
Watching as the street lights turned on one by one, I realized how hungry I was, and turned to go inside the complex.  
Making my way up the flight of stairs with little difficulty, I unlocked the door and stepped into my home.

It felt so different, and yet the same.

Placing my keys into a bowl near the door, I decided to shower and get some real food in me.  
Walking past the living room and into the kitchen, I stopped dead in my tracks.

There, on the tile floor, was blood.

_My blood._

The police hadn't bothered to clean it up.

I couldn't move... I couldn't think... I could only stare at the dried stain looking up at me.  
I felt my knees give out from under me.

Sitting on the cold floor, I began to cry.

I don't remember if I had cried when I was on the floor, bleeding out, or if I had shed a couple tears when the doctors were operating to remove the bullet shards from my chest, but I suddenly lost it.

Placing a hand gingerly on my battle wound, I could still feel the slug rip through my flesh, I could still smell the smoke, I could hear the ringing in my ears after the loud bang.

I had only been in Gotham for almost a month, and already someone tried to kill me.

I guess they were serious when everybody said Gotham was the worst place to live in.

* * *

"Welcome back, Alex!"  
"Oh, thanks."

It was like this all day.  
Random people coming up to me, telling me I was so brave, a survivor, a fighter, or crazy for coming back to work so soon.

I just wanted to get past the whole 'getting shot thing'.

Walking out of the staff break room with my mug of piping hot coffee, I tried not to spill as I opened my office door.  
Placing the mug down on my desk, I picked up Edward Nigma's patient file and re-read the entries.

I opened my desk drawer, in search of a pen, but I found something else.

Lifting the small package, I examined it closely.  
The box was wrapped neatly in green wrapping paper, and a white bow on top.  
Turning it over in my hands, a note floated gracefully onto my desk.  
I grabbed it, and quickly read it, "See you soon."

I didn't dare open the package, Instead I called the guards upstairs and asked for them to have Edward ready for me when I got there.

He was going too far with these jokes.

Power walking to the interview room, I opened the door with a huff.  
"Well good morning, Alexis."  
Slamming the door shut, I threw the box on the table in front of the handcuffed man.

"What is this?"  
"It's a gift."  
I gave a dry chuckle, "_Cute. _I guess a better question would be, why was it in my office?"  
Clearing his throat, The Riddler looked up at me, "Because I _put _it there."  
I pressed my hands into the cold table, "I'm not interested in playing your games. I haven't opened it."  
"Well why not?"

I paused to find the right words.  
"You _can't _break into my office..."  
He gave a disagreeing moan.  
"As a psychiatrist, it's my job to help you, Edward."  
"Your job? Is that what's _really_ going to define _us_? I'm a complicated guy, Doc."  
"And a challenge to study."  
"_Study_? I'm not a creature of habit, Alex."  
"It's _Doctor McKinley._"  
He smiled, "Of course, whatever you want."


	9. Dark Visitor

**Thanks to; Elientjeuh, TheCheshireCat101, Lacers, RachelGoesRawr, Madness is me, ForeverRising, jessicaahh, sasha-anna, Mini-Teahouse, Dreamzgirl, mop-n-bucket, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, lets put a smile on that face, trudes193, Keely Matthews, Rasmany, Firespin98, JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes, sarcasticpuppy, NightStalkerblade, Queen-Book-Luver999, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Moon Dragon94, Helperwithstories-Twinerd1243, Lisa Marie M., some-gurl14, and ehs06702 !**

**_You guys fucking rock! You all are seriously the best fans!_**

**Okay, so lately I read the infamous story 'My Immortal'. Holy $hit... it is so bad, and yet, I cried from laughing so damn much.  
It's basically one of those internet things that if you haven't read it... you haven't lived.  
She takes 'Mary Sue' to a whole new level... it's just awful.  
FF actually _deleted_ it because it was so bad.**

_**~I found a great song for how Edward feels about Alex. It's called "Liar" by the amazing Emilie Autumn. I love her so damn much.~**_

**Haha.**

**Any who... enough with me talking..**

**STORY GO!**

**

* * *

**

"Is this necessary, Alex?"  
"The guard? Or the straightjacket?"  
"Both. I wanted to have you all to myself."  
Ignoring his comment, I crossed my arms over my chest, "How did you get out of your cell?"

Edward wasn't telling me how he had put the gift in my office.  
It had been nearly three hours since I had first found it.

"My old doctor said I had an... _obsessive _personality_."  
_"We need to discuss what happened."  
"... though, I must admit, I do tend to obsess over riddles.."  
"Stay in your seat." The uniformed guard ordered, as he pushed The Riddler back down with one meat-hook of a hand._  
_"Edward, tell me _how _you got into my office!"  
"... but I never liked the word _obsessive..._"  
"How did you break out of your cell?"  
"... though.. sometimes, I obsess over more than just puzzles.."  
"I don't wanna tell you a second time, _sit down_."  
"Did someone let you out?"  
"... I've always preferred the word _Opheliac.."_

I stopped and ran a hand through my hair.  
I was getting nowhere fast.  
He was purposely messing with my mind, trying to make me lose my nerve.  
But what's the purpose of his game..?  
Act as if he was fixated on me, and in the meantime, plot his grand escape..

I probably never had a chance to win.

"I'm flattered by your interest."  
I furrowed my brow, "Pardon?"  
He held my gaze, "I do enjoy these sweet interrogations of ours. _You, _Trying to understand what my jumbled mind is thinking. _Me, _trying to find out your _dark secrets._"  
I sighed, "I don't have secrets."  
"Oh! But you _Do! _Everyone does. Just because your pretty doesn't mean you couldn't do something _horrible."  
_"I've had enough, please take him back to his cell." I gestured to the psychotic genius at the other end of the table.

"But I'm not done." The Riddler struggled in the straightjacket as he was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and led out the door.

* * *

I sat in Jeremiah Arkham's office, tugging on the hemline on my knee-length skirt.  
Arkham was currently talking to someone on the phone.

"Sorry for the wait, business.." He said as he hung up the phone, "what can I do for you, Alex?"  
"I'm here to tell you that the Riddler had somehow broken out of his cell and he broke into my office and left me... a gift."  
"My god. Are you alright?"  
I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, I didn't open it... I'm too afraid it'll explode on me."  
Standing up, Arkham held a hand over his eyes, "Good, I'll call Aaron Cash. Don't worry, Alex, we'll put Nigma into isolation for a while and see if there's anything... unwanted.. in the package."  
"Thank you." I said as I stood.

I was beginning to feel better already.  
"No problem," Checking his wrist watch, Arkham sighed, "Looks like I'll be staying late tonight.. why don't you go home. I'll let you know what we find out about the box."  
"See you in the morning." I waved to Jeremiah as I left his office and walked into the hall, going to grab my things.

After grabbing my briefcase and thermos, I walked through the rather gloomy asylum, till I was outside in the brightly lit parking lot.  
Fiddling with my keys, I opened my car door, sat down, closed the door, and started the engine.

The whole drive home, all I could think about was whatever was in the gift-wrapped parcel.

I was only broken out of my train of thought when I realized I had made it home.  
I don't even remember the ride.

Talk about being distracted.

Locking my car, I made the climb up the creaky staircase and onto my floor.  
Shoving my key into the lock, I swung the door open with too much gusto, as it slammed into the wall.

"Home sweet home." I mumbled under my breath as I carefully closed the door, and set my keys on the side table.  
Dropping my briefcase on the kitchen table, I couldn't help but glance at the floor.

Though it was now clean of blood, I could still see the red, sticky mass.

Maybe I'll buy a rug.

Placing my thermos in the sink, I began unbuttoning my blouse as I sauntered to my bedroom.  
Pulling the silk top out from underneath my skirt, I felt a breeze on my now exposed torso.  
I kicked off my high heels, and felt a chill softly run down my spine.

Turning swiftly, I was caught off guard as I saw a well known hero of the night stood by the open window.

"Uh.. what're you..."  
I bet a million bucks I looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"The Riddler left you something in your desk drawer. What was it?"  
News sure does travel fast in Gotham.  
Re-buttoning the middle two clasps, I instinctively held a hand to my scar.  
"I- I don't know. He has a reputation for playing tricks on unsuspecting people, I didn't want to take any chances."  
Stepping further into my room, I let my eyes take in the sight before me... heavy black boots, a thick black armor bodysuit, black cape, and a black belt.

He sure wasn't helping me feel comfortable, that's for sure.

"You need to be careful."  
I scoffed.  
I had actually _scoffed_ at _The Batman_... Was I _crazy?_  
"I'm working at one of the most dangerous asylums in the nation.. in the city with the highest crime-rate... and not to mention living in an apartment that's apparently easy to break into."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, he only stared at me before moving even closer.

If I stretched out my arms, they'd come into contact with his armored chest.

Trying to stop him from advancing on me any further, I stuttered, "I'm sorry! I- I didn't thi-"  
"The last doctor that was assigned to The Riddler was killed by the very man he tried to help. He's dangerous."  
I debated wether or not I should tell the Batman about how Edward showed signs of becoming obsessed with me.  
"I know..."

Turning back to the window he entered from, Batman crossed the room.

"You know.. you can't just fly into people's bedrooms, then expect them to calmly wave goodbye..."

It could've been my eyes, or a trick of the light.. but I thought I saw Batman actually... _smile.  
_Leaping out of the window into the Gotham night, I raced to where he stood seconds ago and leaned out over the window sill.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Sliding the window shut, I quickly changed into my pajamas in somewhat of a daze.

Slipping under the covers, I had almost fallen asleep when the phone began to ring.  
I grabbed the receiver that was on my nightstand and held it to my ear, "Uhmm, hello?"  
"Alex? Arkham here, did I wake you?"  
I sat up in the bed feeling more awake, "No. Something wrong?"  
"No.. well... not exactly. I've been informed that the _gift _you received had no traces of any explosives, any deadly chemicals, or any... bloody.. bits.. or body parts in it. The only thing that was inside was a paperweight in the shape of a question mark."  
"Thank you for letting me know. You can go ahead and get rid of the paperweight."  
"Sure. See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, bye."

Hanging up the phone, I stayed sitting in bed.  
I wasn't sure how long I was sitting there for before I finally fell asleep, but I wouldn't be surprised if Batman was somewhere close by.

* * *

**OMIGOSH! I finally got this chapter finished! :D**

**I really like it! Tell me what you guys think... please?**

**Anyway... Stay in school, say no to acid, and look both ways before crossing the street.**

**PEACE! **


	10. A Pleasant Surprise

**Thanks to; Aphrodite96, xiloveanime01x Elientjeuh, TheCheshireCat101, Lacers, AnimeOtakuBara, RachelGoesRawr, Krazysmiles, Madness is me, ForeverRising, jessicaahh, sasha-anna, Mini-Teahouse, silver bubble Dreamzgirl, mop-n-bucket, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, lets put a smile on that face, guardian of vampires, trudes193, Keely Matthews, Rasmany, Firespin98, Dark Alana, JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes, VivieAnne, sarcasticpuppy, NightStalkerblade, Queen-Book-Luver999, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Moon Dragon94, Dark Alana, Wildbillslady, Helperwithstories-Twinerd1243, Lisa Marie M., some-gurl14, and ehs06702 !**

**How was your Thanksgiving? It kinda snuck up on me and my family... I helped my mom and grandma with the food and everything.**

**What was your favorite Thanksgiving food?  
Mine was either the stuffing or the mashed potatoes. **

**Speaking of which... can you also believe _Christmas _is right around the corner...?**

**Geez..**

**Good thing I got all my Christmas shopping done.**

**

* * *

**

Waking to the sound of my loud alarm, I yawned.

I didn't get much sleep last night, what with The Riddler breaking into my office and leaving me something, The Batman telling me to be more careful, and not to mention the nightmare I had.

I kept dreaming I was being shot over and over again.

Talk about a bad way to start the day.

Thank God I wouldn't have to deal with The Riddler today... or anytime soon.

Getting out of the warm bed, I quickly re-arranged the covers and turned off the blaring alarm.  
I shuffled into the bathroom and turned on the shower-head.  
Stripping out of my pajama bottoms and sleep shirt, I checked my stitches, making sure they were all in place before removing my panties and stepping into the hot water.

Once done with my shower, I turned the water off and quickly dried myself with a towel.  
Walking into my room, I slipped into a pair of patterned boy-brief style underwear, and a black bra.  
Deciding it was too quiet, I flipped on the nearby radio and was met by music.

_"I wanna roll with him, a hard pair we will be..."_

Smiling at the song, I didn't waste any time before I was dancing in the middle of my bedroom in just my underthings.

_"I'll get him hot... show him what I got. Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my poker face..."_

Laughing at myself, I pulled a grey dress with black detailing out of the closet and threw it onto the bed.  
Twisting my damp hair into a messy braid, I put on a little foundation and silver eyeshadow.

Stepping into the dress, I adjusted the skirt, and zipped the back closed.

Walking back into the bathroom, I applied some lip stain in a pretty pink color, and smiled at my reflection.

_Today was going to be a good day._

Once I put on my black peep-toe heels, I turned off the radio, which was now playing some fast paced rap song, and left the room.  
I made myself a piece of buttered toast, and poured hot coffee into my clean thermos.

Grabbing my briefcase with my free hand, I walked out and locked the door behind me.

* * *

Arriving at the Asylum, I said hello to the receptionist, and took the elevator up to my office.  
Unlocking the wooden door, I glanced around for another gift.

Taking a cautious step inside, I placed my briefcase on the floor, and turned on the lights.

Nothing seemed out of place.  
Everything was exactly where it was when I left last night.

Giving a sigh of relief, I walked to my desk and opened the drawers.

Nothing.

Putting my nerves to rest, I opened the blinds to the medium sized window overlooking the Narrows.  
Sipping my coffee, I turned my back to the view as a knock sounded at my open door.

"Hey Alex, you remember Bruce Wayne?"  
Arkham entered my office with Mr. Wayne strolling in behind.  
"Yes, of course." I reached over to shake his hand, "How've you been, Mr. Wayne?"  
"Oh, you know." He replied with a cocky smile.  
"No. I don't, actually."

Instead of wiping the smirk from his handsome face, like I had thought, my comment had made a real smile emerge in it's place.

Arkham shot me a look before quickly butting in, "Mr. Wayne is here, because he's going to be throwing us a fundraiser."  
"Will you be selling cookies, Mr. Wayne?" I joked.  
"Only the good kind." Wayne added with a chuckle and a wink.

Wait... _what?_

Bruce Wayne _winked _at_ me?_

I must still be dreaming.

"Mr. Wayne has been so kind as to _personally_ invite all the doctors."  
"Well that's nice of him."  
I took a moment to let my eyes drop to his chest.

Who would've thought it would look so good, even with a business shirt covering it.  
I could definitely see some toned abs.

"Ahem."

Bringing my eyes back up to meet Waynes, I felt my face grow hot as he gave me a look that screamed, '_I know what you were looking at, you were not sneaky at all, nice try.'_

"The party will be in a month's time, at my newly re-built manor. You'll receive a formal invite in the mail."  
"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. It's very kind of you."  
"Shall we continue, Mr. Wayne?" Jeremiah pipped up, gesturing to the hallway.  
"Yes. Till then, Dr. McKinley."  
And with that, he reached down, grabbed my hand, and placed a small kiss on it.

Talk about a major heart-throb.

Floating on cloud nine, I let my mind wander to dirty thoughts that involved Bruce Wayne bursting through my office door, picking me up, placing me on the leather sofa, ripping off his shirt and then ripping off mine.

Breaking out of my daydream, I gave a heavy sigh.

Like _Bruce Wayne _would ever in a million years want to date me.  
He was probably too busy sleeping with some French model or something.

Walking out of my office, I grabbed a patient file before walking a few cells over till I stopped at cell number 3890.  
_'Brandon Carter. Age: 20, Height: 6 foot, Illness: Autism & Schizophrenia, not dangerous.'_

Unlocking the heavy cell door, I stood on the other side of his cell.  
"Hey Brandon. How are you today?"  
He was currently sitting on his cot, finishing up a booklet of crossword puzzles with a small pencil.  
"Good. How're you, doctor?" He didn't even look up at me.  
"I'm fine. May I come in?"  
He stopped his puzzle, but kept his gaze on the paper.  
"You may."

Slowly walking into his cell, I left the door wide open.  
Brandon wasn't a risk of escaping. He was terrified of leaving his room.

Poor Brandon couldn't handle anything he couldn't control. He couldn't even leave his room.  
According to him, _'The outside is far too chaotic.' _The only thing that calmed him was his puzzles._  
_He was one of few that ate in his cell.

"I brought you something." Pulling a new booklet of sudoku puzzles out of the folder, I finally won his full attention.  
"What level?"  
"Hard."  
Brandon reached for it, but I held it just out of his reach, "Not so fast. I will _only _give you this book if you try something for me."  
I could see he was cautious what I wanted him to do, but he also _needed_ the new puzzle book.

"I want you to go out of your cell, and walk down the hall."  
His eyes clouded with fear, "No. No, I cannot do that."  
"Come on, I have an idea."  
Gently grabbing his wrist, I led him to the threshold of the cell.

"Look at the floor, Brandon. See the checker pattern?"  
He glanced at the tile, before nodding.  
"It looks just like one of your crosswords, doesn't it? The white are the blank squares that you fill in."  
He continued to stare at the flooring.  
Stepping into a white square I thought of a word, "Look, H-A-P-P-Y."  
Hopping from one white square to another at each new latter I spelled aloud, I ended directly across the hall from Brandon.

"You try. Spell anything."  
Inching out into the closest white square, Brandon paused.  
He didn't move for a few minutes.  
"It's okay if you don't ma-"  
"H-Y-P-O-C-H-O-N-D-R-I-A-C."  
Stopping on another free square, he was at the end of the hallway.  
I smiled, "Okay smartie-pants, you deserve this book. I'm so proud of you."  
Turning around, Brandon gave a small smile in return, "T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U A-L-E-X."

Side stepping back into his cell, Brandon held out his hand.  
Handing over the sudoku book, I gave a good bye wave to my favorite patient.  
"See you Thursday. Enjoy your new book."  
As I closed the door, I could hear Brandon quietly spell out his name.

As I turned from Brandon's cell, I all but ran into someone walking behind me.  
"Oh, I am so sorry."  
"No, no. It was my fault."  
Looking at who I had bumped into, I felt a smile tug at my lips.  
"Mr. Wayne, you enjoyed your time here, I hope?"  
Giving me a smile that could turn my knees to jelly, Wayne stepped half a step closer, "Yes. I am. But call me 'Bruce'."  
Biting my lip to keep the girlish scream from escaping, I cleared my throat, "Thank you for helping us as much as you do."  
Taking yet another small step closer, Bruce smirked, "Do you have any plans for dinner tomorrow?"

My heart stopped.  
My brain shut off.  
And I'm pretty sure I died and went to heaven.

I must've looked like a fool, standing almost chest to chest with the Gotham Playboy himself.

He asked me to _dinner!  
_Was there a secret camera filming this, and a crew of people waiting to jump out yelling, **'Just Kidding!'**

But no.  
This was _real._

"Uhh.. N-no. I'm.. I'm free."  
"Good.." His eyes lit up, "I want to take you out someplace."  
"Umm, Okay."  
Taking out a pen and a scrap of paper, Bruce wrote down something before handing the paper to me.  
"Here's the address of the hotel and the time. I also wrote down my number. Feel free to call me."  
And with that, Bruce kissed my hand for a second time, and walked down the hall, toward the exit.

The moment he was out of sight, I nearly fell to the floor and gave a cry of joy.

"Oh my god. I'm going on a date with Bruce Wayne tomorrow night."


	11. Catch A Tiger

**Thanks go to... amsr, Aphrodite96, xiloveanime01x Elientjeuh, TheCheshireCat101, CharChar93, Lacers, AnimeOtakuBara, RachelGoesRawr, Krazysmiles, Madness is me, ForeverRising, jessicaahh, sasha-anna, Mini-Teahouse, silver bubble Dreamzgirl, mop-n-bucket, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, lets put a smile on that face, Christian Bale Girl 2010, guardian of vampires, trudes193, Keely Matthews, Rasmany, Firespin98, Dark Alana, JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes, VivieAnne, sarcasticpuppy, NightStalkerblade, Queen-Book-Luver999, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Moon Dragon94, Dark Alana, Wildbillslady, Helperwithstories-Twinerd1243, Lisa Marie M., some-gurl14, and ehs06702 !**

**I love you guys so much!**

**Sorry it's taken me so damn long to update... loads of $hit has been going on... finals, Christmas, and my mom left my dad, so she'd living with me for now.**

**Talk about stress.**

**:P**

**Anyways... enjoy, my lovelies.**

**

* * *

**

Thank god I had today off.  
I had no idea what to wear for my date tonight.

Clad only in a bra and cotton panties with a cute snowman pattern, I was standing in front of my bed, staring at the three dresses I had laid out.

The first was strapless, purple in color with silver sparkles everywhere, and about four inches from my knees. Simple yet sexy.

The second dress, was light pink, and gathered in the middle to form a small twisted knot, with a pretty brooch resting on top.

The last dress was a bright blue smocked dress that came to my knees in the front and had a modest v-neck cut out.

I was stuck.  
Should I go for a more _sexy-vixen _look? Or maybe opt for a _elegant-classy _look?

Turning from the dresses, I grabbed my cell phone, and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"  
_"Hey, Luke. If you were a girl.. what kind of dress would you wear on a first date?"_  
A sigh was heard from the other line, __"Alex. I'm not a chick."  
_"Could've fooled me.." I joked, "But seriously, what style?"  
_"The shortest, most low-cut dress."  
_"Nice. I ment for me, dumbass."  
Luke paused for a moment, _"Then go for the lest revealing dress available to man."  
_"You're no help."

And with that, I clicked the call-end button, and tossed the phone onto the bed.  
Groaning, I walked into my small closet, and decided to look for shoes.

Kneeling down onto my knees, with some trouble from my healing bullet wound, I found the perfect pair of heels.  
They were black t-strap platform heels, and a rounded toe.  
They were perfect for whichever dress I would choose.

Placing the shoes at the base of my bed, I chose to eat something instead of wasting time over dress selection.

Still in only a bra and panties, I went into my kitchen and poured myself a generous amount of 'Shredded Wheat' into a bowl.  
Adding milk, I dunked my spoon in and ate my breakfast.

Still going over what to wear in my head, I wondered what Bruce would wear.  
Probably some ridiculously expensive suit.

Men have it so easy.

Finishing up the cereal, I rinsed out the bowl, and left it in the sink.  
I'll clean it later.

Going back to my bedroom, I sighed as all three dress lay on the bed.

I had hoped two of the three would've magically returned back into the closet, leaving me with only one dress to worry about.  
No such luck.

Looks like I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way.

Pointing a finger out, I recited an old poem, "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe... if he hollers, let him go... my mother picks the very best one and you are IT!"  
Smiling, I picked up the blue dress.

This would be the dress I would wear to dinner tonight.  
Glancing at the clock, I found I had just enough time to run down next door to the local coffeehouse and grab a quick caffeine fix before dinner.

Throwing on a pair of olive green jeggings, and a navy tunic, I slipped into a pair of black ballet flats before practically running out the door.

Walking into the café, I stood behind a woman with _the_ cutest boots I've ever seen.  
After cute-boot-woman placed her order and left the counter, I walked up.  
"Afternoon. What can I get 'cha?"  
"Hi. Uh, can I please get a tall peach chi tea?"  
"No problem, that'll be $2.15."  
Fishing out three one dollar bills, I took my change, and waited for my beverage.

"Here's your tea. Stop by anytime."  
"Thanks."

Leaving the bistro with my tea, I smiled as I sipped the fruity drink.  
Unlocking my apartment door, I felt more relaxed about tonight.

After all... it was only dinner... with one of the richest men in the world.

Setting my tea down on a coaster, changing out of my pants and top, I carefully stepped into my date dress.

Zipping myself up, I walked bare foot to the bathroom to finish my make-up.  
Sweeping on some black mascara, I then applied a light dusting of shimmery silver eyeshadow.  
Smiling at my reflection, I put on a light shade of pink lipstick.

After making myself look presentable, I stepped into my heels, and buckled the strap at the ankle.  
Smoothing out my dress, I threw my phone, wallet, keys, and tube of lipstick into a small silver clutch, and left my apartment.

Driving into the fancier part of Gotham, I pulled up to the hotel and into the valet drop-off.  
Handing over my keys to one of the assistants, I took several deep breaths, and hoped no one else could hear my heart beating against my ribs.

Walking up to the Hostess' podium, I began to feel a tad light-headed.  
"Excuse me? I'm here looking for my, uh... my"  
"Your date?" A voice sounded behind me.  
Turning, I saw Bruce Wayne, _my date_, smiling at me.  
The hostess whispered to me, "_Bruce Waynes' _your date? How'd you manage to get him?"  
I leaned in, and whispered back, "I have _no _idea."

Walking towards us, Bruce held out his arm for me to take.  
"Shall we? I've already got a table set up for us."

Blushing like mad, I took his arm with a shaky hand, and was led near the back of the restaurant.

I'm still waiting for the camera crew to jump out and tell me this is all a cruel joke.


	12. Kissy Kissy

**Thanks go to... amsr, Aphrodite96, xiloveanime01x Elientjeuh, TheCheshireCat101, CharChar93, Lacers, AnimeOtakuBara, RachelGoesRawr, Krazysmiles, Madness is me, ForeverRising, jessicaahh, sasha-anna, Mini-Teahouse, silver bubble Dreamzgirl, mop-n-bucket, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, lets put a smile on that face, Christian Bale Girl 2010, guardian of vampires, trudes193, Keely Matthews, Rasmany, Firespin98, Dark Alana, JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes, VivieAnne, sarcasticpuppy, NightStalkerblade, Queen-Book-Luver999, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Moon Dragon94, Dark Alana, eeniemeanie, Wildbillslady, Helperwithstories-Twinerd1243, Lisa Marie M., some-gurl14, and ehs06702 !**

_eeniemeanie showed me that the link for Luke McKinley was showing up as Keira... awkward. Hopefully the link is normal now._

**You + Reviews = I LOVE YOU!**

**

* * *

**

"You can't be serious, Bruce."  
"It's true."  
Taking a sip from my wine, I gave him a disbelieving look, "Prove it then."  
Smirking, Bruce traced figure eight's on the tablecloth, "Okay, I will, and when I do you have to kiss me goodnight."  
"Fine, but if I win, you have to let me pay for dinner."

Leaning back into the chair, Bruce stuck his tongue out and touched it to the tip of his nose.  
Laughing, I gave a nod of approval, "Alright, you proved me wrong... you _can _touch your nose with your tongue."  
"I told you so. When do I get that kiss?"  
Heart beating like a hummingbird, I tried to play it cool, "Like you said, Bruce, I'll give you a _goodnight kiss."  
_"Fair enough."

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I fiddled with my wine glass.  
"Can I ask you something, Bruce?"  
"No, you _can't _ask to see my_ perfect_ abs. That comes on our second date."  
"Oh haha.. _very_ funny." I playfully rolled my eyes, "My question is... why did you ask me out tonight?"  
Bruce didn't respond right away, he just looked at me.

It was a tad bit awkward.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I asked you out because you seemed.. _real._"  
That caught me off guard.  
"I seemed _real? _Pardon my asking... but what exactly does that mean?" I gave a smile as I watched him take another swig from his own wine.  
"I've dated a lot of women.. and I mean _a lot _of women, supermodels, movie stars, dancers, sing-" "Okay, I get it."

Good thing I'm not the jealous type.

"You're not like those other women. It's refreshing."  
Feeling a blush rise to my cheeks, I began to fiddle with my fingers.

"Bruce? Oh my god.. it _is _him!"

Both Bruce and I turned our heads to look over across to the bar section of the restaurant, and saw two women dressed in low cut dresses.  
Watching the two begin to strut over to where Bruce and I were currently sitting, I gave an inward groan.

Oh, God. Now Bruce'll be distracted by Tweddle-Dee, and Tweddle-Dum.  
Thinking quickly, I grabbed our empty plates from dinner as the girls arrived at the table.  
"Here, the dinner was _lovely._ Thank you." Handing the dirty plates to them, I gave them a sickeningly sweet smile.  
Giving each other a look that screamed '_who-does-this-bitch-think-she-is?' _ they proceeded to shoot me dirty looks, then walked away.

Turning back towards Bruce, I smiled as he stared at me with a flabbergasted look.  
"What were we talking about?"  
"I can't believe you just dismissed _Sasha Marie _and _Jessica Matthews."  
_"They were rude."

Smiling at me, Bruce leaned in and placed his hands on the table.  
They were just a few centimeters away from my own.

"So tell me, Alex, how do you like Gotham?"  
Smiling back, trying not to ogle, I responded, "It takes a bit of getting used to. I mean, Gotham is the only city where you have a superhero dressed as a bat."  
Noticing as Bruce leaned in a bit closer, he smirked, "Oh, don't tell me _you're_ a Batman fan."  
"Why not? I think he's doing some good, Bruce."  
"Why should he have the right to go out and beat up whoever he wants? You can't take the law into your own hands."  
Leaning back in my seat, I could tell we weren't going to see eye to eye, "Yes, but if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead. He saves _lives_, Bruce. I personally believe he's doing some good.. Jim Gordon seems to like what he's doing for the city, also."

With nothing more to say, we both fell into an awkward silence.

_Oh great.. now I've done it. He probably thinks I'm some Batman wacko._

"I'm glad he was there when he was."  
Giving a sarcastic laugh, I twirled a strand of hair around a finger, "Yeah... me too."

After Bruce paid the check, which he kept it far enough away so I couldn't see the total amount, we made our way to the front of the hotel.  
While waiting for our cars to arrive, I faced Bruce, "Thank you for dinner, Bruce. It was delightful."  
Hearing a loud roar of a car engine, Bruce smiled, "That's my car."

Knowing what he wanted, I slowly closed the gap between us, and gently kissed his lips.

It was amazing.  
It felt like fire and ice at the same time.

The kiss lasted a bit longer than necessary, but neither of us seemed to care.

Breaking the kiss, I opened my eyes and smiled.  
Grinning back at me, Bruce lightly placed his hand behind my neck, pulled me close, and planted another, slightly deeper kiss upon my lips.

If I'm not careful, I just may fall for The Playboy of Gotham.

* * *

**_WOAH! TWO chapters in one day! I'm a BADASS!_**


	13. Babysitting

**Thanks go to... pourquoibella, amsr, Ceville, Aphrodite96, Kvaes Varetnai, xiloveanime01x Elientjeuh, Loveless87, TheCheshireCat101, CharChar93, Lacers, AnimeOtakuBara, RachelGoesRawr, Krazysmiles, Madness is me, ForeverRising, jessicaahh, sasha-anna, Mini-Teahouse, silver bubble Dreamzgirl, mop-n-bucket, Neldoreth, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, lets put a smile on that face, Christian Bale Girl 2010, guardian of vampires, trudes193, eeniemeanie, Keely Matthews, Rasmany, Firespin98, Dark Alana, JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes, VivieAnne, sarcasticpuppy, NightStalkerblade, Queen-Book-Luver999, leaderbracken, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Moon Dragon94, Dark Alana, eeniemeanie, Wildbillslady, Helperwithstories-Twinerd1243, Lisa Marie M., The Slate Reaper, some-gurl14, musicismyhero, and ehs06702 !**

**_I wanna give a special thanks to eeniemeanie. This chapter is a lot better than how it originally was going to be written. Thank you!_**

**GO!**

* * *

"Okay... yes, Dr. Arkham... sounds good... I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good bye."  
Pressing the end button, I threw the phone lightly onto the sofa with a sigh.

"Anything wrong?"

"No... just my boss, Jeremiah, calling to tell me I now have to work tomorrow."

I was currently sitting on the couch in Luke and Claire's house, watching them get ready to leave.  
"As long as it not tonight, I don't care."  
"Thanks for the brotherly love, Luke."  
"Hey, you promised to watch the kids... no backing out of it just because some wacko tried to off someone else."  
"Don't worry, I like watching the kids."

Watching as Max played with a dragon figure, and Liz draw with crayons, I couldn't help but smile.

My niece and nephew.  
My family.

"Okay, here's the number of restaurant we're going to, and when we'll be back. Thank you so much for doing this, Alex."  
"No problem, Claire. It just gives me an excuse to stay here and drink your beer and eat your food."  
"Funny." Luke called from the kitchen.  
"I love when Aunt Alex comes over!" Max yelled as he hurled himself onto me.

Pulling him off, I gingerly held my scar.  
"Max, you need to be careful with Auntie Alex. She was hurt there, remember?" Luke said as he held the boy.  
"Sorry Aunt Alex. I forgot."  
"It still hurts?" Luke asked, a worried hint in his voice.  
Nodding a 'yes' I took a couple deep breaths, hoping it would stop the tingling pain in my torso.  
"It's not that bad. Just still a little sensitive. You two need to go, you'll loose your dinner reservation at the rate you guys are going."  
"Fine, fine. I can take a hint. Just please take it easy, Alex."  
"I'll try."

Watching as Claire and Luke walked out of the house and into the car, I gave a wave as Luke started up the car and drove down the street, out of sight.

"Well, your parents are off to the hotel. Now it's just the three of us."  
"Can we watch a movie?" Liz asked, playing with her long braid.  
Squatting down to their height, I smiled, "Sure! Why don't you two pick out the movie, and I'll get dinner ready. Sound good?"  
"Yeah!"

While Max and Lizzy were busy arguing over which movie was better to watch, I got busy making pizza.

Taking apre-made crust out of the wrapper, I spread tomato sauce over it, then sprinkled shredded cheese over it, and topped it off with pepperoni slices.

After it was finished baking, I carefully slid it out of the oven, and cut it into small slices.  
"Okay you guys, dinner's ready. Come wash your hands."

Placing three slices of pizza on each plate, I set everything down on the coffee table.  
"Do you want anything to drink?"  
"Lemonade!" "Juice!"  
Opening the fridge, I plucked the juice box and bottle of lemonade up and carried them over to the kids.  
"Thank you!"  
Walking back to the fridge, I grabbed a bottle of beer for myself.

"You guys decide on a movie yet?"  
"Yeah. We're gonna watch this one!" Max yelled, holding up the DVD cover.  
Picking up the DVD, I read the title, "The Iron Giant. Good pick."  
Placing the movie in the DVD player, I turned down the lights, and sat in between Max and Liz.

* * *

"... No one ever heard from the wicked witch ever again. And the princess and the knight lived happily ever after. The End."  
Softly closing the story book, I made sure both kids were asleep before quietly shuffling out of their shared room, and into the living room.  
Sitting down at the work desk, I logged myself into the family computer, and checked my e-mail.  
Nothing important. Just a few ads for some stores.  
Once finished, I turned off the computer, and turned on the tv.

Getting comfortable on the sofa, I began channel surfing.

_News. Some Fashion Show. Iron Chef. Yoga Show._

Nothing was on.  
Settling for a movie about some guy that could infiltrate the dreams of anyone, and steal their most closely held secrets.  
It looked somewhat interesting.

Half-way through the movie, the front door unlocked, and in walked Luke and Claire.  
"Hey, how were the kids?"  
Standing up, I stretched, "They were great. I made them pizza, we watched a movie, drew some pictures, then they went to bed."  
"Thanks, Alex."  
I waved my hand, "No problem. I love those kids of yours."

Saying good night to Claire and Luke, I got in my car, and drove home.

* * *

Unlocking the door, I yawned.  
I was dead tired.

Closing the door behind me, I locked it, and dropped my keys in the bowl by the door.

Groggily walking to my room, I left the light off, and kicked off my sneakers.  
Opening my dresser, I pulled out my pajamas.  
Lifting my shirt over my head, I threw the dirty top into my hamper.  
About to remove my camisole, I noticed something strange...

My closet door was open.

I don't remember leaving it open when I left earlier today.

I needed to call the police.  
I was tired of everyone breaking into my house.

Cautiously turning my back to the closet, I went to walk out of the room.  
Taking one step away from my closet, I froze.

"You really didn't think I was in the closet, did you, Alex?"

There, standing a few inches away, was the Riddler.  
He was leaning against the bedroom doorway, staring at me.

"How...? How did you get out?" My voice quivered, and my knees shook.  
He smirked, "Riddle me _this_, Doctor. How does one keep smoke in a jar?"  
I backed up against the wall.

I was trapped.

Edward made his way toward me, "The answer is, you _can't_."

And with that, the Riddler shoved a dirty cloth into my face.  
Fighting to shove the cloth away, I took a whiff of whatever sweet-smelling stuff the cloth was drenched in.

_Chloroform._

_Shit._

Passing out, I slumped into the arms of the Riddler.

* * *

**I just wanna take a quick minute, to say thank you all for reading this story. It really means a lot to me.**

**If I could get you all a Christmas gift... I TOTALLY would... too bad I'm broke.**

**Have a wonderful Christmas holiday, and a fun New Year! **

**Love,**

**Joe-Kerr001**


	14. Waking In A Strange New Place

**Thanks go to... pourquoibella, amsr, Ceville, Aphrodite96, Kvaes Varetnai, xiloveanime01x Elientjeuh, Loveless87, TheCheshireCat101, CharChar93, Lacers, AnimeOtakuBara, RachelGoesRawr, Krazysmiles, Madness is me, ForeverRising, jessicaahh, sasha-anna, Mini-Teahouse, silver bubble Dreamzgirl, mop-n-bucket, Neldoreth, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, lets put a smile on that face, Christian Bale Girl 2010, guardian of vampires, trudes193, eeniemeanie, Keely Matthews, Rasmany, Firespin98, Dark Alana, JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes, VivieAnne, sarcasticpuppy, NightStalkerblade, Queen-Book-Luver999, leaderbracken, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Moon Dragon94, Dark Alana, eeniemeanie, Wildbillslady, Helperwithstories-Twinerd1243, Lisa Marie M., The Slate Reaper, some-gurl14, musicismyhero, and ehs06702 !**

**Quick note...**

**I know I'm forgetting a _bunch_ of awesome people who've fave'd this story or commented on it. If you don't see your name up in the thank you section, please leave me a quick message/comment saying I forgot you, and I will add your name. I wanna give credit where credit is due.**

**Also... Sorry for the long wait... the holidays were hectic, and now second semester has started and I gotta say.. college isn't as fun as I thought it'd be.  
Bummer. **

**So thank you all so much for sticking out this far, and not giving up on this story.**

**Without further adieu, the newest chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

It was dark.

_Extremely_ dark.

And cold, too.

I woke from my drugged induced stupor, to find myself on a metal framed cot.

I wasn't sure how long I had been laying there, but I guessed it was for several hours, judging by the soreness of my neck.

The thin cot _really_ wasn't doing anything in the comfort department.

Lifting myself into a sitting position, I shivered as the ventilation pumped chilly air onto my naked arms.  
I mentally cursed at myself for wearing a thin silk camisole.

Thinking back to what happened, a cold shiver ran down my spine.

Edward broke into my apartment, he drugged me and dragged me to God knows where.

How long had I been unconscious for?  
Why was I here?

And most importantly... had anything happened to me while I was knocked out?

Suppressing the urge to scream a list of obscenities into the darkness, I instead opted to find a way home.

Glancing around, I was met with the sight of four thick cement walls, caging me in.  
There was a large metal door on the wall across from my little bed.

There were no windows, and no other doors.  
A small incandescent light bulb was hanging from the ceiling.  
Noticing the bulb was broken, my hope for a little light quickly faded.

I needed to escape; to find a way out of here, and get the police.

Swinging my feet over the edge of the cot and onto the ground, I yelped as they touched the freezing cement floor.

Lifting myself off the cot, I took a few steps in the room.

Walking closer to the light bulb, a _crunch _sounded in the dark, and pain shot through my left foot.

Giving a groan of pain, I sat on the icy floor and brought my injured foot to my face for inspection.

Several thin shards of glass were protruding from the bottom of my foot, blood starting to push its way through the fresh wound.

Grimacing at myself for not noticing the danger, I gave a huff as some of the blood dripped to the ground.  
Pulling the glass out one at a time, I bit my lip to stop myself from cursing in pain.

Once I was finished pulling out the shards, I gingerly stood up and wiped my bloody fingers on my jeans.

Feeling goosebumps ripple across my arms, I silently tip-toed my way to the menacing door.  
Ignoring the pain in my foot, I lightly traced the door jam with my fingertips.  
Noticed the locking mechanism wasn't bolting the door in place, I did a double take.

My heart beat quickened, and my breathing came out in urgent gusts.

'_What would the chances be that the door is actually unlocked? Is it a trap? Did he forget to lock it?'_

Shakily grabbing the door handle, I prayed for nothing horrible to be waiting for me on the other side.  
Lightly pulling on the door, I nearly cried when it opened a tiny crack.

Calming my nerves, I slowly, and quietly, pulled the hefty door open just enough for me to squeeze through.

Shutting the door as quietly as I could, I stood on the other side of the door for a moment or two, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

I was too afraid to move.  
Too terrified to even think.

The sound of something loud hitting the ceiling above me broke my stillness.  
Giving a shaky breath, I stuck to the wall and followed the dark passageway to a possible way out.

Sliding my hands down the hall, my fingers made contact with a door handle.

Gripping the handle, I was dismayed when it wouldn't budge an inch.  
Continuing my journey down the gloomy corridor, I did every thing in my power to not fall to the floor and cry.

I could hear faint noises from the floor above me.

Breathing deeply to steady my nerves, I limped onwards to freedom.

Following the wall, I jammed my toes into something raised.  
Kneeling down to see what I ran into, I quickly realized it was a flight of stairs.

My back against the wall, I went up the stairs at a snail's pace.  
I was incredibly thankful they were made of concrete and not creaky wood.

There was more light on this floor than down where I began.  
I've never missed the light so much in my life.

Seeing a door ajar across the hall, I all but ran to it.

Swinging the door open, I rushed inside the room.  
Closing it behind me, I held my back to the door catching my breath.

I felt like I had ran a marathon.

My heart was going a mile a minute, and my head was swimming with terrifying thoughts.  
What if I die here?  
What if no one ever finds me?

Sliding to the floor, my breathing became rapid and short, my body felt numb and tingly.  
I felt dizzy and nauseous.

I was having a panic attack.

Clenching my hands into tight fists, I fought to stay in control.  
I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't do _anything._

A thin layer of sweat cover my forehead, and my throat felt like it had a lump of coal in it.

Body shaking, and heart drumming in my ears, I shut my eyes and counted.

_1... 2... 3, 4... 5, 6..._

My mind buzzed with adrenaline.

_...7... 8, 9... 10... 11, 12..._

My fingernails bit into the palms of my hands.

_... 13, 14, 15... 16, 17... 18..._

The trembling in my legs began to slow to a gentle twitch.

_... 19, 20, 21, 22... 23, 24, 25, 26..._

I could feel the blood rush back into my arms and legs.

_... 27, 28, 29, 30... 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37..._

Attaining the color back in my face, I took deep, steady breaths once I regained my breathing.

_... 38, 39, 40._

Relaxing my tense muscles, I held my head in my hands for a moment.

_'You're okay, Alex. You're fine. Deep breaths, inhale and exhale.'_

When my episode was over, I stood on shaky legs.  
Using the wall as a crutch, I took in the room before me.

It was big.  
Probably three times the size of my little cell.

It had several bathroom stalls, four sinks, and about six shower heads.

It vaguely reminded me of my old high school gym locker room.  
They both smelt like old mildew and rust.

Scanning the room for anything useful I could use as an escape, I found something that made my spirit soar.

A window.  
There was a window on the opposite wall.

I could escape!

Pushing away from the wall, I wandered through the maze of showers till I reached the other side of the room.  
Rubbing off the crusted on dirt with my hand, I glanced out making sure I wouldn't walk into the arms of the Riddler.

After breaking off the old latch with an old broom, I tried to open the window.  
Pushing with all my might, I only got it open about an inch or so.

Coming to the conclusion that I wouldn't be able to get the window open myself, I grabbed the discarded broom handle off the floor, and jammed it into the glass.

Hearing a satisfying _crash, _I smiled as I pushed what was left of the window out of the frame.

Throwing the broom to the ground, I hoisted myself up and pulled my torso through the pane.

I never realized just how sweet the Gotham air was.  
Taking a greedy lungful, I continued to shimmy out of the window.  
A light breeze played with my hair.  
I was nearly half way out, when a pair of arms roughly grabbed my waist.

Screaming out of shock and desperation, I began to kick my legs trying to release myself from my captor.

"Now, now, Alex. You aren't trying to _leave _now, are you?"

Holding to the window frame as hard as I could proved worthless.

Though he may not look it, the Riddler was _incredibly _strong.

Pulling me back into the room and dropping me to the dirty floor, leaving me in a daze.  
Edward knelt to my level and gave his signature cocky smirk.  
"You know, Alex. It isn't polite to leave without saying goodbye."

Forcefully grabbing my wrist, Edward yanked me up off the floor and hauled me through the warehouse, leaving me to stumble and totter behind him.

Pulling and twisting my wrist did me no good.  
His hold on me was a vice grip.

"H-how did you know where I was?" My voice cracked from fear.  
"It was quite simple, really. You were kind enough to leave a bread trail."  
I furrowed my brow, "What?"

Not bothering to turn around, Edward pointed down at the floor.

Glancing at what he was pointing at, I mentally cursed at myself.

I had left a bloody foot mark.  
No wonder how he had managed to find me so damn quickly.

"What do you want with me?"

When he didn't answer I gave my wrist a hard yank.  
"Answer me, damnit!"

Stopping mid-stride, Riddler turned and stared me down.  
I felt my short lived courage disappear as quickly as it had come.

Stumbling over my words, I tried to be brave, "W-what do you want from me?"

Instead of answering, the Riddler violently pushed me against the wall and held both arms on either side of my face.

Once my vision cleared, he answered, "You."

_That_ caught me off guard.

"What?" I was aware of our close proximity, and it was extremely unnerving.

Edward traced his finger along my cheek and down the side of my neck.  
I turned my head away from his touch.

"I. Want. You."

I didn't understand.  
Was the Riddler in _love _with me or something?  
Was he using me for some grand scheme against Batman?

Whatever he was planning, I _knew_ I wouldn't like the role he had cast me for.

I prayed for Batman to come and save me soon.

* * *

**Once again.. sorry for the long ass wait.**

**I like this chapter... but I don't really know about the ending to it.  
What do you all think? Should I revise it a bit?**

**Regardless... I hope you guys like it and forgive me for making you wait.  
**

**Hope you guys have an amazing Valentine's day! **


	15. Watched

**Thanks go to... 6miles-to-go, pourquoibella, amsr, Ceville, Aphrodite96, Morning-Sunset, black-sage13, Kvaes Varetnai, xiloveanime01x Elientjeuh, Loveless87, TheCheshireCat101, CharChar93, Lacers, AnimeOtakuBara, RachelGoesRawr, Krazysmiles, Madness is me, ForeverRising, jessicaahh, sasha-anna, Mini-Teahouse, silver bubble Dreamzgirl, mop-n-bucket, Neldoreth, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, lets put a smile on that face, Christian Bale Girl 2010, guardian of vampires, trudes193, eeniemeanie, Keely Matthews, Rasmany, Firespin98, Dark Alana, JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes, VivieAnne, sarcasticpuppy, NightStalkerblade, Queen-Book-Luver999, leaderbracken, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Moon Dragon94, Dark Alana, eeniemeanie, rebelgoddess19, Wildbillslady, Helperwithstories-Twinerd1243, Lisa Marie M., The Slate Reaper, some-gurl14, Nefertare, musicismyhero, and ehs06702 !**

**_N-n-noooote._**

**_If you don't see your name up here on the wall of fame, please leave a message or comment saying to put your name up, and I will._**

**_P.s. eeniemeanie has been so very helpful! I think I'm gonna use some of your suggestions in the next chapter!_**

**_ALA-KAZAM!  
New chapter._**

**_

* * *

_**

I hate this.

I hate this feeling of helplessness.

I hate this cell I'm forced to stay in.

I hate being kept in the dark... both literally and figuratively.

But mostly... I hate knowing the fact that the Riddler was watching my every move.

After my failed attempt to make a break for it, Riddler found it necessary to put security cameras in my 'room'.  
There were three bolted in each corner of the room, and there was one at the top of the door frame.

No matter where I was in the coat closet of a room, I was always within range of at least one of the cameras.

"Edward! Let me out. Now!"

I had been yelling at each of the cameras for what felt like a year.  
My throat was dry and scratchy, and my voice cracked at random letters.

With a heavy sigh, I flopped onto the uncomfortable cot.  
I guess my weight was too much for the rusted thing, because next thing I knew, a deafening **SNAP **filled the room and I was on the floor.  
Dazed at what happened, I picked myself out of the pile of broken metal and green colored fabric and stood against a wall.

"Why am I here?" I yelled in to the air.

Sliding to the floor, I pushed a metal pole from the cot away from me, and watched it roll into the rest of the pile.  
Too bad none of the poles were long enough to reach any of the cameras.  
I could've practiced my batting swing.

"You know, if I don't get any water, I'll die." I said sarcastically.

I'd much rather die than stay here another minute longer.

That's when an idea came to me.

I _could _kill myself, if need be.  
Yes, it was an extreme and terrifying thought...

But I'd much rather take my own life than be a part of this sicko's plan.

Pushing away from the wall, I bent over and grabbed a piece of the metal frame.

With a shaky breath, I took a minute to steady myself.

I placed the sharp edge of the pipe on my pale wrist.

I could see the blue veins jump against my skin with my quick pulse.

_'Come on... you can do this... it's easy. All you have to do is press hard... and.. and.. kill yourself...'_

Removing the makeshift blade from my skin, I held a hand over my tired eyes.

_'I can't...'_

I was about to toss the pipe across the room, when I heard a loud door slam above me, and someone yelling.

"_Hello my fellow criminals. How's my little prisoner this fine day?"_

I'd know that voice anywhere.

_Edward._

Courage, Adrenaline, and stupidity rushing through my body, my grip on the pole tightened.  
Using the sharp edge of the pipe, I slowly dragged it against the skin, effectually slicing open my left wrist.  
Biting my lip to surpress the agonized scream, I held my bloody wrist to my chest.

The blood dripping onto my camisole was making a large, wet stain.

Falling to my knees, my vision began to swim.  
I anchored my hands on the cool flooring, and closed my eyes.

I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears...  
I felt the blood ooze out of my veins, and pool on the ground.  
My breathing was becoming more and more labored.

My arms gave out from underneath me, causing my face to crash to the floor.

A loud buzzing fulled my eardrums.

I wasn't sure how much blood I lost, or how much time had past.  
And honestly... I didn't care.

This wasn't as bad as getting shot.

I felt oddly... calm.  
The room got dark.

I faintly heard the door to my cell screech open, and the sound of footsteps coming towards me.  
A blurry image of the Riddler's legs came into my line of sight.

Two strong arms lifted me off the dirty cement and carried me somewhere out of my dark little chamber.  
I had tried to yell at him to go away; to leave me to die... but I was probably just babbling.

Edward was saying something to me... but I was unable to make anything out.  
Everything sounded like it was underwater.

My vision got darker.  
I gave a feeble cough, as I closed my eyes and let the darkness wash over me.

* * *

Pain.

That's the first thing I was met with once I regained consciousness.

Lots and lots of pain.

Slowly opening my eyes, it took me a while before my eyes completely adjusted to the low lighting.  
I stole the chance to examine my surroundings.

It was obvious that I was no longer in the dark concrete room anymore. I was laying on a huge queen sized bed, covered in velvety smooth sheets and a plush forest green comforter.

Across from the bed, there was a waist high dark oak dresser, and a lamp complete with a green shade.  
Three doors were places along the East, South, and West walls.

Two doors had a locking device on them.  
The other was probably a closet or a bathroom.  
The walls were still the same color as anything else in this damn dungeon.

Gray and darker gray.

Going to sit up, I was quickly stopped from putting any sort of weight on my left wrist, when a white hot pain shot up through my arm. Scowling, I lifted my wrist for examination.  
There was a clean strip of white gauze wrapped around my wrist.

I remembered cutting my wrist, and lying on the floor ready to perish...

But I don't remember being bandaged or relocated.

Pushing the warm sheets off me, I threw my feet over the edge of the extremely comfortable mattress.  
After nearly falling on woozy legs, I carefully and quietly made my way towards the closest door without the lock.  
Taking hold of the handle I pulled the door open a crack, sneaking a peak inside.

I was right in assuming one of the doors was a bathroom.  
In the small tile lined room was a white sink, a mirror, a shower stall, and a toilet.

Closing the door, I now walked towards the nearest door that was unlocked.  
I didn't bother getting my hopes up, Judging how the other door was bolted shut, that was most likely the way out.

Opening it fully, I saw that it was, in fact, a closet.  
Squinting my eyes to make out what was inside, I took a cautious step inside.  
Letting my hand sweep along the wall, I inadvertently flipped the light switch.

I held my hand up as the light burned my eyes. Blinking a few times to clear my vision, I found the closet full of green clothes.

_Every _article of clothing in there was a shade of green.  
It was a mixture of men's clothing and women's clothing.

There were green suits, green trousers, green dresses, and green tops.  
Picking at a tag of one of the skirts, I felt my brow furrow as I read the size.

_Medium? _

Reading another tag, I began to panic.

_Medium. Medium. Medium!_

Every piece of women's clothing was my size.

Backing out out the closet, I turned my attention to the dresser.  
Against my better judgement, I decided to slide open the first drawer.

In a folded pile, were short green running shorts, a green pair of underwear and a bra, and a matching green t-shirt.  
There was a note folded once resting on top of the garments.

Plucking it from the drawer, I read it silently to myself.

_Doctor,  
Because you cannot behave and be a good little girl, you must now be kept of harms way.  
Did you really think I would've let you die?  
I must know everything about you before that ever happens._

_And I hope you find my room comfortable.  
We'll be bunking for quite a while. _

_Please change into the clothes I've provided for you.  
I'll know if you don't._

_~**R  
**_

I felt like I was going to be sick. He was taking this to another level completely.  
Crumpling the note in my fist, I slammed the drawer shut.

Running to the newly discovered bathroom, I fell to the tile next to the toilet, and emptied my stomach.  
Once finished dry heaving, I flushed and rinsed my mouth out.

Still on edge after vomiting, I stumbled my way over to the closet.  
There was no way in hell I was about to let the Riddler watch me change.  
Reaching for the door handle, the lock quickly slid closed.

Anger clouded my thoughts.

He was playing with me.  
Pushing me to my breaking point.

Teeth clenched, I opened the top drawer, and grabbed the bundle of clothes.  
Turning my body toward the corner, I removed my cami.  
Arms pressed against my bare chest for some privacy, I quickly hooked on the bra, and threw on the top.  
Unbuttoning and un zipping my pants, I felt an unwanted blush heat my face.  
Firmly grasping my pant hems, I tugged them off my legs.

Not changing out of my original panties, I hastily pulled on the running shorts.  
They barely covered my butt.

Tugging at them uncomfortably, I stood awkwardly in the room.

"Edward! I changed, see? Now LET. ME. GO!" I was yelling at nothing in particular. I didn't even know if he was still watching me.

"Oh, but why would I ever want to do that, Alex?"

* * *

Ugggghhhh... sooo tired...

It's 2:33 AM! And I have school tomorrow.

Yuck.

Anywho... tell me what you all think.

Loooove you.


	16. Wanna Play Lions

**Thanks go to... 6miles-to-go, pourquoibella, amsr, Ceville, Aphrodite96, Morning-Sunset, black-sage13, Kvaes Varetnai, xiloveanime01x Elientjeuh, Loveless87, TheCheshireCat101, CharChar93, Lacers, AnimeOtakuBara, RachelGoesRawr, Krazysmiles, Madness is me, ForeverRising, jessicaahh, sasha-anna, Mini-Teahouse, silver bubble Dreamzgirl, mop-n-bucket, Neldoreth, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, lets put a smile on that face, Christian Bale Girl 2010, guardian of vampires, trudes193, eeniemeanie, Keely Matthews, Rasmany, Firespin98, Dark Alana, JustDeadStarsForDeadEyes, VivieAnne, sarcasticpuppy, NightStalkerblade, Queen-Book-Luver999, leaderbracken, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, Moon Dragon94, Dark Alana, eeniemeanie, rebelgoddess19, Wildbillslady, Helperwithstories-Twinerd1243, Lisa Marie M., The Slate Reaper, some-gurl14, Nefertare, musicismyhero, and ehs06702 !**

**_Once again..._**

**_If you don't see your name up here on the wall of fame, please leave a message or comment saying to put your name up, and I will._**

* * *

**_Big news... VERY BIG NEWS!_**

**_So Friday the 18th was my 19th birthday. And my [amazing] boyfriend took me to Disneyland/California Adventures with our seasonal passes._**

**_Not only did we have a blast on the rides... but my boyfriend proposed to me at 8 pm._**

**_It was simply magical. I cried._**

**_I've never been happier._**

**_

* * *

_**

I wasn't expecting Edward to be behind me.

To be honest, I wasn't expecting him to still be in the warehouse.

But he was, and he was advancing on me quickly.

You know those animal shows on t.v., where the hurt gazelle doesn't see the lion hiding in the grass... and all you can do is stare in the lions dark, murderous eyes?

That's exactly how I felt.  
The wounded gazelle verses the strong, vicious lion.

I backed up against the wall, wishing I could phase right through it.

"I never noticed, until now, just how _wonderful _your legs look... or how _beautiful _that scar of yours looks."  
My hands flew to the newly healed bullet wound on my chest.  
"No, no, no, my dear. Not _that _scar..."  
"Stop... don't come any closer." I held out a hand to stop him from coming any nearer.

He was so close.

Another foot or so, and our chests would be touching.

I was scared.  
Why did any of this have to happen?

What did I do to deserve this?

Roughly taking hold of both wrists, I howled with pain as Edward squeezed my tender wrist.  
As he filled the gap between us, he smirked at the tears in my eyes.

I could feel his heart beating against my own.  
His was a steady pace, while mine was as fast as a hummingbird.

Shoving my hands on either side of my face, Edward leaned in close.

I shied away as I felt his lips brush against my ear.

A shiver bolted down my spine, and my heart was about to explode right out of my chest.

His fiery colored hair brushed against my face, and I held my breath for whatever he was going to do next.

"Riddle me this doctor," His hot, whispered breath gave me goosebumps, "What's invisible and makes people suffer from symptoms of sweating and nausea... yet people cannot survive without it?"

Edward buried his face deep in the crook of my neck and began twirling a small strand of my hair around his gloved finger.

A rouge tear fell down my face and dropped onto Edwards shoulder.

"I... I don't want to guess... please, just let me go. Please." I clenched my eyes shut, and felt more tears fall.

"Wrong. The answer," He lifted his face away from my neck and studied me, "was love."

I didn't dare look at him, instead, my gaze was transfixed on the door.  
What were you supposed to say when the city's most wanted psychopathic criminals told you he loved you?  
Go out to _dinner?_

Besides... there was no way in _hell _he was being serious with me.

The Riddler doesn't love anyone.  
He only loves his riddles and his puzzles.

"Please... just let me _go_."

My lack of an acceptable response didn't seem to go over too well with him.  
Narrowing his eyes into slits, Edward took my bandaged wrist in one of his slender hands and all but crushed the bone.

I cried out in pain, and dug the nails of my free hand into his arm.

"You know, Doctor, you _really _need to loosen up a bit."

Edward realsed my wrist from his vicious hold.  
I felt as his fingers laced their way around the bottom of my shirt.  
Slowly trying to lift the hem, I began to squirm underneath his grasp.

His fingers snaked up the sides of my shirt, one clamped against my hip, and the other caressing an old scar.  
"How did you get it, hmmm? Old boyfriend, perhaps? Or maybe it was a childhood trauma?"

"Stop."

"Do you know anything about lions?"  
"Wh- what? Lions?"

"Do you know what happens when the head lion gets killed by one of the young ones? You know what the _lionesses _do?"

My vision was blurry from the unspilt tears.

_What the hell was he talking about?_

"They go straight into heat for the new head of the family."

A sob broke free from my throat as Edwards hands rose dangerously close to my breasts.

"Want to play lions?"

"Please... let me go."

My voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper.

Before Edward was able to say anything more, a loud knock on the door echoed through the room.  
With a noisy sigh, Riddler pushed himself away from my trembling form.

"Yes?"

The door opened up to reveal a scrawny looking man holding something small in his hands.  
"Here's the stuff ya asked for, boss."  
"Ah, yes. Give it to me."

Taking the item from the boy, I quickly realized what it was.

A syringe.

I was going to be drugged, again.

Shooing his thug out the door, Riddler turned towards me with a look in his dark brown eyes.

"Be a good girl. We're going to have company."

With surprising speed, Riddler crossed the room and was nose to nose with me.  
Bracing my hands against his chest, I pushed as hard as I could to get him away from me.

"No. Stop!"

Grabbing my arm, he held it still, despite me best efforts at twisting it away, and stabbed the needle into a vein.

My protests became quiet whispers, and my knees gave out from under me.


	17. Help me!

**Thank you everyone who's reviewed, liked, and fave'd this story!**

**Sorry it's been so long... I've been really stressed.**

**My Fiance and are are well into Wedding plans, so I'll be even busier for a while.**

* * *

My scalp crawled, a cold sweat slicked the nape of my neck, and I could hear my heart knocking in my ears.

Slowly cracking my eyes open, I wasn't surprised in the least to find myself in a gloomy room.  
My head swam, trying to remember exactly what had happened.

It was dark, that was a given, but thankfully my eyes adjusted rather quickly to the lack of light.

I was on the floor.  
I was in a room I haven't been in before.  
No furniture, no window, and only one door.

I was still wearing the running shorts and t-shirt, thought the top looked a little stretched in the collar.

I felt something around both my wrists cutting off blood flow to my fingers.  
Glancing down, I was met with the sight of a thick, black leather cuff binding both wrists together.  
Attached to the cuff was a heavy metal chain that was padlocked to the cement floor.

I only had about three inches of chain, from floor to wrist.  
My back and shoulders were haunched in an extremely uncomfortable position.  
Giving a hard tug with my arms, I felt a sharp prick of pain in my wrists.  
The leather strap had bitten into my skin enough to draw a few drops of crimson blood.  
I could feel an angry welt form near the joints.

Placing my feet on either side of the padlock, I lifted myself as much as I possibly could.  
Grasping the icy chain in front of me with both hands, I began to tug and yank at it until my shoulders and back screamed in protest.

Breathing heavily, I dropped to my knees and began scrapping the leather bind against the chains lock.

Unfortunately, the bleeding of my wrists increased as a small pool of blood had formed under my hands.

With a yell of anger and defeat, I slumped to the floor.

My mind filled with thoughts of what was going to happen to me once the Riddler came in... there might be torture. Mutilation.

Or I might get a bullet to the head, if I was so lucky.

I didn't doubt Edward had no end of creative ways to kill people.  
I imagine these things, and I am over come with terror... but... somewhere in the back of my mind these thoughts have been lurking.

Attempting to kill myself again would be an option, but after the first failed attempt, I have little hope.

Then out of nowhere, I think of Luke.

My resolve to take my life quickly disintegrates.

I couldn't do that to him.

I sucked in the cold air that come in from the vents.

While I know I'll probably never leave this place alive, I won't simply lay down and die.

Instead of going mad with thoughts of my death, I try to busy myself with counting again.  
I hadn't even gotten to seventeen yet, when suddenly several industrial strength ceiling lights burst to life.

Squeezing my eyes shut against the blinding light, I felt my eyes begin to tear up from the brightness.

Slowly cracking my eyes open, I quickly noticed a glare in the room.  
It was glass.

Looking in all four directions, I realized I was trapped in some sort of glass box.  
A strange metal device was wielded into the ceiling.  
It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

Scooting onto my butt, I stretched out my legs, and began kicking the wall in front of me.  
The wall didn't even crack.

A loud crack of static was heard overhead, and then _his _voice came flowing out of a speaker.  
_"Well, looks like you've found my secret hideout, Batman..."_

My heart nearly stopped.

I was finally going to be saved.

I nearly cried from happiness right there.

_"... but, I must say, I thought you would have gotten here hours ago."_

Pulling my legs underneath me, I resumed yanking on the chain, no longer caring if my wrists became a bloody mess.  
I was going to get out of here no matter what.

_"No doubt you came here to save to good doctor... but you'll have to make a choice, Bats. Her, or your good friend Commissioner Gordon. And you better hurry... not only are both their lives at stake, but you'll merely have 15 minutes before the place blows sky high. I'll be watching."_

As soon as the speakers cut off, the metal contraption above my head opened up, and began pouring out buckets of sand.

_Fuck._

I blinked grains of the golden sand out of my eyes.  
Already it was pooling around my ankles, completely covering my shoes, and rising fast.

Heart beating like a drum in my chest, I continued to pull at the chain.

It was no use.

If I were in Batman's shoes, I know who I'd pick.  
What's a mere psychotherapist compared to the police commissioner?

Giving a sharp tug at my bonds, an excruciating throbbing pain shot out at my shoulder.  
With a cry of agony, I slumped against the growing bed of sand.

It was most likely dislocated, or maybe I had torn the ligament.

Either way, I knew there wasn't any hope left for my rescue, as the sand rose up to my chin, mouth, nose, and then finally swallowing my entire body.


	18. Hospital Blues

**So sorry it's been forever.**

* * *

"Hey Alex, how're you feeling?"

I turned my gaze from the dark window, to my brother standing in the doorway holding two plastic cups of water.

"Fine."  
I was in the hospital... again.

Batman somehow managed to save both Gordon and me... but how he did it.. is something else entirely.

Both my wrists were bandaged in thick gauze, and my shoulder was back in place.

Reaching out for the cup, I drank it greedily.  
My throat was still incredibly dry and scratchy.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Luke gave a sigh as he took the seat next to my bed.  
"Listen, Al, I know it's been tough for you, I get that.. I really-"  
"No, you don't Luke..." I spat, "you have no idea what I went through."  
"Then tell me, Alex! Talk to me."

He made to grab my hand, but I turned my body away from him.

Taking the hint, Luke stood and walked to the door.  
"Fine. I'll leave you alone. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Yelling at Luke didn't make me feel any better... just guilty.

Once he left, I turned so I was laying on my back.

The room was dark.

I scratched at my I.V. needle, drawing tiny droplets of blood from my arm.  
Yells from nurses and doctors outside could be heard through the closed door.  
The world beyond my small hospital room was still moving... but, I felt as if I was frozen in time.

I let my eyes shut, taking in all the hectic sounds around me.  
Someone asking for a 10 mg shot of morphine, ambulance sirens bringing the wounded in for treatment, car horns honking from the street below, and the sound of the curtains fluttering in the breeze..

I had been stuck in this damn hospital for two days.  
Gordon was in the room next door. He had stopped by the first day, sporting a few broken ribs, a black eye, and a few cuts here and there.

I liked his company.

He had told me that he had been tied by his wrists, and left in a glass box being filled with water.  
Apparently, we had been in an old warehouse down in Tricorner Yards.

A quick knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Dr. McKinley?" A nurse in standard light blue scrubs stood at my door, "I'm sorry, but Doctor Howser wants to run a quick CT scan."

"Alright." I glanced the name tag pinned to her uniform, 'Laurel Bressler'.

Nice name.

* * *

"Okay, Alex, I want you to take a deep breath, we're almost done."

The loud roar of the machine got on my nerves after being in for so long.

It was difficult knowing exactly how long I was waiting to get out of the MRI machine.  
Something didn't feel right.

"Nurse? Everything looking alright?"

No response.  
My heart sped up.

"Nurse?"

Nothing.

"Hello? Can I get out of he-"  
Right at that moment, the table underneath me began to move out from the tiny tube.  
"Finally, thank you."

Once the table stopped moving, I went to sit up, only to be face to face with a white lab-coated doctor.  
He was tall, hair the color of mahogany, with black rimmed glasses.

"Dr. McKinley, I'll need to insert your I.V. back in."  
He roughly grabbed my arm and plunged the needle into the crook of my elbow.

"What... what're you..."

Whatever he drugged me with was a strong sedative.  
My vision was already beginning to swim in and out.

"The sedative won't knock you out, you need to be awake for this."

The man rolled me onto a gurney, resulting in me on my stomach, and fished in his pockets till he found a zip tie.

Strapping my right hand tightly to the cold metal bars, the stranger kneeled down to be eye level with me.

"You know," I could feel his hot breath fan across my ear and face, "it would seem like you've really caught the attention of my boss. He's got something special planned for you."

He stood up, and walked out of my line of sight.

I was extremely tired of all this.  
Nevertheless, I began tugging on the zip tie.

A door closing sounded behind me.

"Excuse me? What the hell is going on here?"

Thank god for Nurse Bressler.

I saw her white tennis shoes by my bed, and I felt her start to take out the needle.  
Craning my neck to tell her what had happened, two nimble hands reached out and grasped Nurse Bressler.  
One hand clasped around her neck, the other around the top of her head, and with a quick snap, she was dead.

The fake doctor didn't even blink.

Letting the poor nurse fall in a heap to the floor, he quickly continued with whatever he was doing.  
He walked out of the heavy double doors in a rush.

A glit of sliver in the dead nurse's pocket caught my attention.  
A sharp pair of scissors was sitting comfortably in her front pocket.

Scooting myself as close I could to the body, I extended my arm out and tried to at least touch the scissors.

My wrist was beginning to throb from the pain.

I could almost graze the very tip of the handle. I was so close.

A few of the stitches in my wrist had broken, causing some blood to seep through the bandage.

A noise alerted me that the killer was coming back.  
I had to hurry.

I could feel the cool of the metal against the tip of my finger... just a little further.

The doors swung open, and the fake doctor came rushing in.  
He took a quick look at me, before he scurried away.

I let out a sigh, as I held the cool scissors against my chest.

Slipping my fingers into the holes, I quickly snipped the zip tie.

Wasting no time, I all but fell off the gurney, and went for the door.

Several nurses and a few doctors were near by, and an officer was walking down the hallway.  
"Help! I need help over here!"

That caught the attention of everyone.  
The doors behind me slammed open, and a strong hand clasped over my mouth.

The barrel of a gun was jammed against my left temple.

Screams echoed off the walls as everyone ducked for cover.

The officer stopped running towards me, and held his gun high, ready to shoot.  
"Let her go. We can talk this over, just put the gun down."

The man nestled his nose against the curve of my neck, took a big inhale, and smirked.  
He pointed the gun away from me, and instead aimed it at the officer.  
"Sorry, don't think I can do that. You see, my boss needs her for some plan of his... you know how these things go."

The man began to drag me backwards, but I had other plans.

Thinking quickly, I swiftly elbowed my captor in the stomach and brought my foot down hard onto his. Whit a loud 'Oof', the man dropped the gun and slumped against the door.

I grabbed the gun from the linoleum floor, and directed it at his head.

Once the officer cuffed the goon, he called backup and led the man away.

Several nurses and doctors were suddenly at my side, making sure I was okay.

I wasn't paying any attention to them...  
I was done being the victim.


	19. Apartment Hunting

**I am writing this at a Starbucks... outside.  
It is so freaking windy, my fingers are numb. **

* * *

Two months.

It had been two _long_ months since my life had gone to hell.

I sold my apartment, put all my belongings into storage, and moved in with Luke and his family.  
I've never felt so out of place in my life.

The three bedroom brownstone was always cramped when I would come to visit... but now with me living there, we were impossibly close.

I was offered Liz's room, while the gesture was incredibly sweet, her princess themed bed was about two feet too small.  
The plush couch was my new home.

I love my family, but living with them is another thing entirely.

I was currently looking through the "Gotham Gazette" for any affordable apartments.  
There were plenty of safe places, but that safety came at a mighty high price.

"Two thousand dollars for a five hundred square foot _studio_? Jesus!" I rubbed my fingers over my eyes.  
It was either live in the neighborhood where I was, and risk being broken into again and turning up dead, or pay out the ass for a safe place.

That was a tough choice.  
Only one apartment had looked good so far.

Lifting myself up from the sofa, grabbed my empty mug, and walked to the kitchen and refilled the mug with slightly stale coffee.  
"Hey." Luke said as he came home from the prescient. "That fresh?"  
"Nope. How was work? Anything crazy happening?" I dumped the coffee from my cup into the sink.  
Luke leaned against the tile countertop and gave a sigh, "A guy was arrested for public urination, some du-"  
"Wait, what? Who gets arrested for public urination?"  
Luke cracked a smile, "Well, he was caught peeing on the side of a church."

I laughed.

"There's a possible serial killer. We aren't entirely sure yet."  
"Sounds fun."

I made my way back to my spot on the sofa and folded the newspaper shut.  
"Any looking good to you, Al?" He said as he plopped down next to me.  
"Eh. Either I live near Grant Park, or in Old Gotham."  
"You are not living in Old Gotham. It's too close to the Narrows. And, if you were to live near Grant Park you would only be a few blocks away from us... and the GCPD."  
I uncapped my pen and circled the ad for the Grant Park apartment, "Grant Park it is then."  
"Especially if, ya know... someone tried to kill you again."  
I shoved my brother with my shoulder, "Very funny."

As Luke switched on the television, I couldn't help but think of my job at Arkham.  
Jeremiah had told me that he'd understand if I wanted to leave. He had also said that if I had wanted to stay, I would only be assigned the lowest level of patient.

"Hey Luke?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you guys have a profiler?"  
Eyes still glued to some baseball game, Luke thought about it for a minute or two. "Umm, yeah, I think so. Dr. Couller. He's retiring next year. Why?"  
"Well... I was just thinking of asking Gordon if I could get a job there."  
Finally getting his attention, my sibling pursed his lips into a hard line. "Eh, I don't know about that Al. We get some crazies in there from time to time."  
"What better place is there? There would be armed cops everywhere. I kinda doubt I'd find a safer place to work. And you know how good I am at reading people."  
I could see the mental struggle Luke was having with himself.  
"At least just talk to Gordon about it for me? What's the harm in asking?"  
"Okay, fine. I'll ask." He said with a huff, before quickly adding, "But I can't guarantee anything."  
"Thanks."

"So how was kickboxing?"  
"It's Sunday. Kickboxing is Monday and Wednesday. Krav maga was today."  
"I thought that was yesterday."  
"You never listen do you? I have Kickboxing Monday and Wednesday. Tuesdays and Thursdays I go to the gym. Self defense class on Friday. And Krav maga on Sundays."

Luke shook his head, "How are you not dead from exhaustion yet?"

* * *

"The living room windows face the edge of the park, so you'll get some fantastic views. Especially during Christmas, you'll get a fantastic view of the tree they put up."

Claire and I had decided to see the 'Grant Park place' as it was now being called, on a blustery Thursday.  
The landlady was going about pulling up the blinds and showing us how '_fantastic_' the natural light was.  
She was nice enough. Her name was Enid Drydin. She looked about mid 50's, moved here from Scotland when she was a girl, and had a smile always at the ready.

"Oh, Alex! Come look at this kitchen."

It was nice, for someone who did cooking.  
I, however; did not.

White cabinets, white appliances, and some light tan colored marble countertops made the small 'L' shaped kitchen.

"Hm. It's nice."  
"Just _'nice'_? Alex... it's great!"  
Claire was running her hand against the marble.  
"You forget, I used to keep sweaters in my oven."

Enid smiled at me, "Not a big cook, eh?"  
I shook my head, "No, not really. I can make pizza, and tuna casserole."

"Come, then. I'll show you the bedrooms."

"Will you turn the second room into a guest room, or an office?"  
"Probably a guest room. I don't really need an office."

As we continued the tour through the two rooms, the small walk in closet, and the bathrooms, I smiled.  
It was a great place.

"So, Enid. Online, it said rent would be $1750 for this layout."  
"Ah yes. First month is free. Trash, and water are included in the rent."

"It's a beautiful place. I can see you living here... and maybe with a boyfriend one day." Claire gave me a nudge.  
"I do it."

Enid's smile grew wider.  
"Fantastic! Let me get the paperwork!"

* * *

**Filler chapter, I know... but I'm kinda stuck.**

**Hopefully more chapters will be coming soon!**


	20. New job

**So I posted a pic of the Riddler in my profile.**

**I know in an earlier chapter I said he had red hair... but David Tennant as Riddler is So. Freaking. Sexy!**

* * *

"I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in.. It's a filthy god damned helpless world."

Leaning against the two way glass, I listened intently to the sixteen year old boy talk about shooting his mother.

"Roy, why would you want to kill your mom?"

I watched as the boy quickly glanced at the officer standing in the corner of the dark interrogation room.  
"If you had met her, you would've know how much of a hard ass she was... 'do this, do that, get better grades, get a job'... I just had to, ya know?"

"Mmm.. did you see that? How he glanced at Shepard for a moment?" I pointed to the officer standing next to me, officer Chad Leodta.  
"Yeah..?"  
"It's because he's nervous... maybe trying to think up answers."

Officer Leodta took a swig from a styrofoam coffee cup, "But we can prove he was with his mom at the time of her shooting."  
"Yes. But I don't think he killed her. He could be taking the blame for his father, especially if Roy's a paranoid schizophrenic."  
Raising a bushy eyebrow, Chad looked from the interrogation room window, to me, "You think he's a schizo?"

"Schizophrenia usually strikes young adults and teenagers. Roy Varding may appear to be psychotic, but just watching him makes me think that he didn't shoot anyone."

"Well, we'll see what we can get from the dad."

"Thanks."  
Walking away, I made my way first to the coffee machine, then upstairs to my desk.

Although I missed having my own office at the asylum, I couldn't complain with what I had here.  
The desk was long, windows were on both sides, and I was next to the room where we sometimes question children. It wasn't a bad deal.

Organizing the files that were thrown haphazardly on my desk, I heard the clack of shoes hitting the tile floor.  
Not bothering to look up from my mess, I figured it was Luke, "Hey Luke, can you give this to-"

Standing before me was none other than Bruce.

"Mr. Wayne, what... what can I do for you?" I stood and shook his meat hook of a hand.  
"Well, I was going to drop off a check to Gordon.. but I forgot that now he's the commissioner his office is in City Hall. I also wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner tonight? I was thinking we could try 'Cato'.  
"I gave a smile, "Mr. Wayne, I-"  
"Bruce."  
My smile faltered, didn't he know it was rude to interrupt?

"Bruce... I'm sorry, but I won't be able to join you for dinner. As you can see.." I gestured to the mountain of paperwork, "I'm swamped here, and I'm in the middle of moving."  
Leaning into his chair, Bruce flashed a smile to a passing female cop.  
He didn't even try to be discreet when he checked out her ass.

"This place is on the roof of the Carlton Hotel. The wait list is six months."  
Bitting my tongue, I shook my head slightly.  
"Sorry. You could always one of your model girlfriends. I'm sure they would love to."  
"I'm sorry you had to miss the fundraiser. I understand that ordeal must've been terrible."  
I stood and grabbed some files, "Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

I didn't feel bad one bit about being so rude to Bruce.

"Alex."  
Turning, I saw Luke and his partner walk in.  
"Hey. How was the shift?"  
Luke shrugged, "Shitty. How's yours?"  
"Same."  
Grabbing the papers from my hand, Luke walked along with me. "Where are you headed?"  
"Possible serial killer. They want me to see if he's the 'Nighttime killer' or if he's just a copycat."  
Luke hummed, "Fun stuff. You want me in there with you?"  
I grinned as I lightly shoved his side, "No thanks. You need to go home, get some rest, go see your kids. Benson will be in there with me."

Taking the papers from my brother, I smiled at him before walking into yet another interrogation room.

* * *

"So... I saw Mr. _I-have-the-entire-world-in-my-hand _talking with you today. What's that about?"  
I looked up from my sandwich and salad to my friend sitting opposite me.

Brianna and I had hit it off the first day I began work at the station.  
She worked in SVU, meaning we worked with each other quite a lot.  
We took lunch together as often as we could. She had what she liked to call 'a low shit tolerance'.  
I considered my best girl friend.

"What?"  
Brianna rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb. I'm talking about Bruce Wayne. What was he at the station for?"  
Suppressing a groan, I glanced at everyone passing the café.  
"He came by to drop something off to Gordon. Poor guy forgot Jim is at City Hall now." No way in hell was I going to tell Brianna that Bruce had also asked me to dinner.

Brianna laughed. "That schmuck. What do you women see in men like him?"  
"Hey now.." I pointed my fork at her, "just because you aren't into men, doesn't mean you can group me with all those other bimbos."  
"Did you sleep with him?"  
I chocked on a crouton.  
"_What_? No!"  
A devious smile spread across her face, "You want to, though. Don't lie. You want his _big, hot, dick._"  
"Oh my God. Stop! I don't want to sleep with Wayne."  
"Mmmhmm." Brianna said with a mouth full of food, "Whatever you say."  
"Oh shut up and chew your food."

"So what's your take on the kid who fucked his sister? How sick is that?"  
"It was his _half_ sister, and to be fair he didn't know who she was until after she died."  
"I donno... they looked an awful lot alike." She flicked an olive off her plate.  
I sipped my water, "Did you _see_ the reaction he had when he was told? The kid threw up. You can't fake that kind of trauma."

When the two of us had finished our lunch, we parted ways.  
Brianna- back to the station, while I went home.

* * *

Walking into the lobby, I stopped to gather my mail.  
"Oh. Hello _Rory. _How're you today?"

When I signed the lease for the Grant Park apartment, Enid agreed to allow me to go by my middle name.  
"Fine, thank you. How's yours, Mrs. Drydin?"  
Swatting away a fly, Enid unlocked her mailbox as well.  
"Good, good. Mr. Drydin threw out his back again."  
"Sorry to hear that."  
"This weather is looking frightful."

I stared at the forming storm clouds.

"Be sure to close your windows tonight, dear. Don't want rain getting in."  
"I will. Take care, Mrs. Drydin."

I unlocked my door, and walked into my place.  
Tossing the mail onto the table, I trudged into my bedroom.

I changed into a pair of black yoga pants, a navy t-shirt, and a gray cardigan.

Getting to work on unpacking, I started with the box holding my books.  
This was going to take forever.

After six straight hours of back breaking work, a takeout bag of beef and broccoli, kung pow chicken, and white rice.. I was ready for bed.

Slowly raising my sore body from the floor, I cracked my back.  
I closed and locked all the windows. Then I double checked the three locks on the front door.  
I set the alarm, then turned off the lights in the living room.

Tomorrow I would work on finishing my bedroom. Then I would be finished with unpacking.

I stood in my dark doom for a few minutes staring out the large window.  
Finally submitting to my exhaustion, I crawled into bed and slept.

* * *

It was still dark when I woke up.  
The clock on my nightstand read 3:15 am.

I yawned.  
Why was I awake?

Rain was pouring down from the sky in buckets.

A small sound at the window answered my question.

Sitting up in bed, I was suddenly alert.

"Who's there?"  
My voice was strong.

All the self defense classes were doing wonders.

"Me."  
There was only one person with that gravel voice.

"Batman? Why are you here?"  
I threw the covers off me, and marched over to where he stood.  
"Why do you keep breaking into every one of my apartments?"  
Though he still cut an intimidating figure, I wasn't as frightened of him as I first was.

"Just checking up on you." He smirked.  
He actually _smirked._  
I crossed my arms over my chest with a huff, "I can take care of myself!"  
"You won't be saying that when another psycho tries to kill you again."  
"I don't need your help!" I was getting angry. Who did he think he was?  
"You did when Nigma almost killed you."  
"God damn you." I practically spat the words out.

I turned on the spot, intending to leave the room.  
My plan was shot out the window when Batman grasped my left wrist in one hand and wrapped an arm around my waist. I was pulled against his amour roughly. I ripped my wrist from his hold, and turned so I was chest to chest with the hero.  
"What the hell are you doing?" My voice came out as a whisper.  
I could only hope he couldn't hear how fast my heart was beating.

He didn't say anything. He just stared down at me.  
My courage quickly died down.  
I couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

We stood for what felt like minutes, neither of us daring to move.  
He had one arm around the small of my back and the other was at the back of my head.  
My hands had moved of their own accord. They lightly rested against his bulky shoulders.

"Watch that mouth of yours." Hot breath ghosted across my face.  
The corner of my mouth tugged upwards.  
"Fuck you." I whispered in response.

That was when he pushed his lips against mine.

His lips were chapped but not rough, they weren't unpleasant.  
I moved my hands to the base of his neck.

All the time I fantasied about this moment... I always thought we would cause _some _sort of property damage.  
This was slow, and careful.

Breaking apart, I let my hands fall to his chest.  
I put some distance between us.  
"We can't."  
When he didn't say anything I continued, "I'd be a weakness to you.. a distraction. I..." My eyes were watering and my voice quivered. I felt like such an idiot. "I'm sorry."

Still not saying anything, Batman gripped both my shoulders.  
"Don't be."  
He kissed my forehead quickly before releasing me and turning toward the window.

Acting fast, I grabbed his wrist. He didn't turn, he just waited.  
"You have no idea how often I'd dream of that... it's just.."  
My words were cut off when Batman turned and kissed me a second time.

This kiss was much different than the first.  
It was hot, full of need, and sexy.

I was panting when we finally broke apart.  
My cheeks were as red as a tomato.

I watched him leap out the window.  
There would be no sleep for me tonight.

Turning on a nearby lamp, I got comfortable in an armchair.  
A bright flash of lightning followed closely by a clap of thunder brought my attention to the storm outside.

* * *

In the next building over binoculars were being used to spy on Alex.  
Watching the girl and the bat kiss was too perfect.

Smiling, the Riddler kept his gaze on the doctor long after the hero of the night had left.

"Do you know I'm here, Alex?" Riddler asked in a whisper. "Do you feel my gaze?"


	21. Steamy

**Hello everyone!**

**I ACTUALLY UPDATED!**

* * *

It was a dull day.

The weather was dreadful. It was the beginning of February and it had been pouring rain non-stop for several days.

I was currently reading the newspaper on the sofa while Brianna sat to my left flipping through some tabloid magazine.

"You wanna order some indian food?"  
Brianna looked up from her magazine, and made a face, "Ew, no. Besides, I should be going. I have to help my friend Thor move."  
"You have a friend named _Thor_?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
I chuckled, "You know... Thor.. He's the Norse God of thunder."  
"Well... I guess that's fitting for the weather lately."  
"Where's he moving to?"  
"He's going to crash with me till he finds a place."  
"Well... I have an extra room. He could move in here if he wants to."  
"You serious? You don't even know him."  
I shrugged, "Well he can put up with you. What does he do for a job?"  
"He's a nurse at New Gotham General. And, bonus, he won't hit on you, because he's as straight as a rainbow."  
"If you want me to go with you and help, I'm free."

"Nah, wouldn't want you to break a nail."  
"Funny."  
Standing up, Brianna threw the magazine onto the coffee table and grabbed her purse.  
"I'll call you about Thor later." Brianna waved as she walked out the door.

Plopping back onto the sofa, I gave a heavy sigh.

The sound of the rain hitting the window made me restless.

Pushing myself off the couch, I decided to go for a run.  
I quickly changed into a sports bra, a pair of spandex pants, a blue zip up hoodie, and running shoes.  
I didn't bother with a shirt.

I locked the door behind me, and pocketed the keys.

Plugging my earphones I turned my iPod on, and ran.

* * *

I had been running for three straight hours.  
This turned out to be a mistake.  
The rain had soaked me as soon as I walked out onto the street, and the temperature wasn't helping.

I had started out in my neighborhood, then I did a lap around the park, then it turned into a trek through the city, and now I was somewhere outside the city limits.

Finally stopping my pace, I placed my hands on my knees, and took deep breaths.  
I was exausted. My legs were shaking and there was a slight buzz in the tip of my nose.  
My toes and fingers were freezing.

To my right was a large black, metal gate attached to a large brick wall.  
This was obviously someone's manor. The lawn was so huge, only the roof could be seen from this distance.  
Side-steping out of the slick mud, I turned around to make my way back home.

I could make out the two headlights of a car coming toward me.  
Moving closer toward the wall to give the vehicle more space, my knee gave out from underneath me, and I fell face first into the muddy road.

Throwing a few curse words out into the rain I picked myself up and tried to clean myself up.  
The oncoming car slowed to a stop beside me, and the sound of a door opening could be heard.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

Turning my head, I saw the only person I absolutely didn't want to see.

"Bruce," I wiped some mud from my chin, "I'm just peachy."  
Walking over in some overpriced suit and holding a black umbrella, Bruce offered me a handkerchief.  
I wasn't sure what on Earth he thought the small scrap of fabric was going to do, but I took it regardless.  
"You're covered in mud."  
"No shit." I muttered.  
"C'mon. We'll get you cleaned up."

Taking me by my upper arm, Bruce led me into his car.

"I'm getting mud everywhere. I can clean up at home... you don't have to do this. "  
Sliding in next to me, Bruce closed the umbrella.  
"Alfred, take us home, please."  
"Right away, Master Bruce."

I didn't want to talk to him.  
Bruce Wayne was a huge jerk and I wanted nothing to do with him.  
What did I care if he was giving me a ride to his place to clean off?

As the car came to a stop in front of the massive house, I didn't bother waiting to see if Bruce would open my door for me.  
Stepping out of the car I slammed the door much harder than I should have.  
"Alex, this is Alfred, my butler. Alfred, this is Alex." Bruce said as he walked past us and towards his rebuilt home.  
"It's nice to meet you." I shook the kind mans hand.  
"It's great to meet you as well, miss." Alfred held a black umbrella high above me, sheltering me from the storm.  
"Thank you. And you can just call me Alex."  
Alfred smiled at me while we walked toward the large double doors.  
Bruce was already waiting for us.

I slipped out of my mud caked sneakers, and stepped into the foyer with my drenched socks.  
Droplets of water dripped from my jacket and hair and fell to the floor.

Alfred left his umbrella resting against the wall and left to search for a towel.  
Bruce shrugged off his thick winter coat, and walked off in some direction.  
I awkwardly stood in a small puddle of dirty water, staining the rug under my feet.

"Are you going to stand there ruining that Persian rug, or are you going to follow me and warm up by the fire?"  
"I don't want to _ruin _anything else."  
Chuckling, Bruce crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.  
"I can always replace it."

I wanted to smack that damn smirk off his face... but being next to a warm fire did sound nice.

"Fine."

Bruce lead us to the next room, where the fireplace was alive and hot.  
"Here's your towel. If you'll excuse me, I'll start dinner."  
"Thank you."  
And just like that, it was just Bruce and I.  
Bruce was sitting on the leather couch, one arm resting against the back.

"I don't think a towel will do much. You can shower, and Alfred can give you spare clothes."  
"No, thanks." I walked closer to the roaring fire, feeling the heat spread in my bones.  
I was as close to the fireplace as I could be without being in it.  
"Alex, I don't know what I did to make you suddenly dislike me, but I'm sorry."

That made me feel awful.  
To be fair, Bruce didn't _totally _deserve the cold shoulder.

With a huff, I faced Bruce, "Okay, fine. I guess I have been kind of a bitch to you lately. I'm sorry."  
"Can you say that while looking me in the eye, and not staring down the ottoman?"  
I rolled my eyes and made eye contact.  
"I'm sorry. I am. I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just... I was so mad at you."  
Bruce stood from the couch, and walked over.  
"For not being there for you."  
It wasn't a question. He knew why I was pissed at him.

"Sometimes I feel trapped."  
I snapped my head to him, "By what?" I wanted to laugh, but it came out as a shaky whisper, "More money than you know what to do with? The perfect life?" My voice was rising in pitch and I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. "Before I moved the this damn city, I had a normal life, but now..." My voice cracked. I was fighting to get my breathing under control.  
"You didn't do anything wrong." Bruce closed the distance between us and held my hands in his.  
"It doesn't matter what I do, or what I choose. I'm what's wrong..." The tears fell, and my voice quivered and broke, "There's nothing I can do about it. I-If I'm not hurting _myself _then I am hurting everyone around me and there's nothing I can do about it. I... I'm _broken._"  
"No, you're not."

I wasn't sure where all this was coming from, but it felt _good _to say.

Bruce wrapped his arms around me, said comforting words, and brushed his hand over my hair till I had calmed down.

"I'm sorry." It sounded like a frog had spoken instead of me.  
"Don't be."  
I wiped away the trail of tears with my unsteady hands.

"Follow me." Leading me away from the fireplace, up the grand staircase, and into a hallway, Bruce kept a firm yet gentle grip on my hand.  
We eventually arrived in a bedroom. Tugging me further in the room I was led to an on suite bathroom.  
"You'll feel better after you clean yourself off and have some dinner. I'll get you a change of clothes."

Bruce was almost out the bedroom door when I spoke up.  
"Wait..."  
Coming back to see what I needed, he waited right at the threshold to the bathroom.

"Stay with me. Please."  
He walked back into the room, "Of course."

Bruce turned on the shower, and steam instantly began pouring out of the stall.  
I stood awkwardly as I watched the Prince of the City stripped out his clothes.  
It wasn't the steam that made my face so flushed.

"Are you okay?" He popped his head out of the shower and looked at me.  
"Yeah." I felt like a teenager again. My stomach was in knots.  
Peeling my clothes off, I quickly entered the shower and let everything wash away.


	22. Sneaking Out

**So my fiancé and I have been mega crazy excited for The Avengers movie that's coming out next month!**

* * *

It was still dark when I woke up.

A heavy arm was draped over my stomach, and light snoring was coming from the pillow next to mine.

I stared at the ceiling for a second or two before deciding to get up.  
Turning my head slightly to the side, I looked at the sleeping man beside me.

Images of last night filled my mind.  
Bruce and I had _slept _together.

I remembered our shower together, the two of us drying off and having dinner... undressing one another in a fog of wine and lust.  
It was hard to control myself, Bruce had been surprisingly attentive to my needs.

Oh God... I was never going to live this one down.

Silently folding the sheets back, I lifted Bruces' arm off me and placed it back on the warm bed. Standing fully nude, I noticed a pile of folded clothes near the door. They were my workout clothes from the day before, spotless and clean smelling.

I hoped to God Alfred had put these here _before _Bruce and I had retired for the night.

As quietly as possible, I dressed in my clothes and tip-toed out of the room. Walking down the hallway I turned a corner, and was face-to-face with Alfred.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just leaving."  
"It's a bit early to be sneaking out, miss." Alfred smirked.  
I felt my face grow hot, "Uh.. yeah. About that... it was because... we didn't... um.."  
Taking my arm in his, Alfred began to lead me from the spot I stood in, "Not to worry, miss. To be honest, I can't recall the last time I've seen Master Bruce look so happy. Between you and me, I think he fancies you."  
"Wh- what?" I could suddenly hear my heartbeat in my ears, and my stomach felt like it was pushed up into my throat.

Alfred didn't reply, instead he walked me to the kitchen.  
"Now, what would you like for breakfast, miss?"  
"Oh. Nothing, thank you. I should probably get going."  
Alfred turned from the pantry and gave me a scolding look, "I will not have you running about without having anything for breakfast."  
I gave a sheepish smile in return. "I guess something small is fine. Will you need any help?"  
"Not at all. Cooking is one of the few things I happen to excel at."

As Alfred got to work preparing something for me to eat, I busied myself with picking invisible lint off my jacket.  
"Alfred? Do you have a pad paper and a pen?"  
Turning around, Alfred gave the affirmative and pointed to paper and a pen resting on the island.  
Grabbing them, I set to work writing a note for Bruce.

* * *

The first rays of morning sun pierced through the large windows, causing a sleeping billionaire to wake.  
Rolling over, Bruce expected to feel the warm body of Alex next to him, but he was surprised to find the space empty. He didn't hear the noise of the shower.

Pushing the sheets off, Bruce stood and stretched. Glancing at the alarm clock on the night table, the time blinked 5:45.  
A knock on the door announced breakfast. Alfred entered carrying a tray of mixed fruits and berries, toast, and his morning protein drink.  
"Good morning, Master Bruce. I trust you slept well."  
"Morning. Is Alex having breakfast in the kitchen?"  
Alfred placed the tray down on the nearest night stand, and handed his charge a folded note, "She's left. But she wanted me to give this to you."  
"She left? When?"  
"I found her roaming the halls at four this morning. I made her some breakfast before she left."  
Bruce was temporarily blinded as the blinds were opened, allowing sunlight to fill the room.

"Did you take her home?"  
Alfred gave a sheepish smile, "she refused to let me drive her home. She insisted that it wasn't that far of a jog."  
"She's stubborn, I'll give her that."  
"Sounds like someone else I know." Alfred mumbled.

Picking up the discarded clothes from last night, Alfred left to do chores.  
Unfolding the paper, Bruce read it while popping a blueberry into his mouth.

_Bruce,_

_Sorry to run off, but something came up. Thank you for last night._

_(931) 478-5620. _

_- Alex_

Tossing the note aside, Bruce finished his breakfast and started his day.  
After showering, Bruce got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a navy t-shirt. Making his way to the kitchen, Bruce put his dirty dishes in the sink then walked to the indoor gym.

* * *

"So, where were you yesterday? I called but you never picked up."  
Brianna, and I were helping Thor move his belongings into his new room.

"Oh... yeah. I went for a run."  
Brianna lifted an eyebrow, "You went for a run, all day? Please."  
Setting a box on the floor, I wiped the sweat from my forehead, "I went for a run, that's it."  
I prayed Brianna would drop it, but knowing her, she would squeeze the information out.  
"Who did you fuck?"  
"Can you please notbe so vulgar?" I beelined my way out of the room, and towards the pile of my new roommate's stuff in the living room.  
"Who's being vulgar?" Thor asked from his spot on the floor.  
"Brianna is pestering me." I plopped down next to Thor and took a long drink of water.  
"I'd stop getting on your ass if you'd just tell me who you spent the night with."  
Thor snapped his head at me, "WHAT? Who was it?"

"Jesus! It was nobody!" I got up and grabbed another box.  
Thor tisked at me. "Alex, honey... even though we just met thirty minutes ago, even _I _know that you're lying."  
I gave a heavy sigh and set the box down, "Fine. It was... Bruce Wayne."  
Thor jumped up and grabbed my by my shoulders. "Are you _serious? _You had sex with _Bruce Wayne? _Oh my God... what was it like? Mind blowing, I bet. How big was he? I bet he just rip-" "Stop! It wasn't anything like that." I removed Thor's hands from my shoulders.

"I thought you hated him." Brianna crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Well... I did. But-"  
"But, what? First you like him, then you hate the guy... now you sleep with him?"  
"It was just... an... adult sleepover."  
"I bet. Did he sleepover in your mouth?" She made a motion of giving head while talking.  
I didn't answer, instead I laughed.

"Would it be better if I said it had been awhile since I got any?"  
Brianna and Thor looked at each other before looking at me. "How long are we talking? Four weeks?"  
"Or a couple months?" Thor finished.  
"More like three and a half years."  
Thor looked horrified, "Three _years? _Honey, no wonder you went to Mr. Gotham-Himself. I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner!"  
"So..." Brianna looked at me expectantly, "how was he?"  
"It was actually really... nice."  
"Aww, you've got a crush on him." Thor clapped.

I made a face at his comment, "I don't. It was a one time thing."  
Thor patted me on the head, "Fine, just don't look at me when you're gonna marry the stud."  
"Yeah, like that'll happen." With a scoff, I continued to unpack and help Thor set up his room.

That night, after all of Thor's stuff had been unpacked, I couldn't get to sleep.  
Sitting in my chair next to my bedroom window, I stared at the night sky. The clock showed the time being two a.m.  
As I watched a pair of birds fly into the night, a large shadow in the distance swooped up and landed on a rooftop. I smiled at it.  
"Good luck, Batman." I whispered to myself, and decided to get into bed.

* * *

**So... I'm not so sure about this chapter.  
It just seems like too much dialogue, and like it doesn't flow right.**

**But I've got a great idea for the next chapter. Our favorite villain will be returning... **


	23. Puzzles and pawns

**Would anyone out there like a Walking Dead fic? I've been debating about starting a Daryl/oc story, because let's face it... Daryl is a sexy man beast.**

* * *

"You still with me?"

I snapped out of my thoughts at my brothers voice. "Mmh, yeah."  
Luke continued to talk about the small family trip the family just took, but I couldn't fully focus. I had an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure why I was so on edge today. Nothing was out of the ordinary, everything was fine. I looked up at the darkening sky and sighed.  
"I'm gonna go back in... do some work." I left Luke outside, and walked inside the station. Once at my desk, I sat down with a thump.  
Searching for a pen that worked, I opened one of the desk drawers, and time stopped.

Sitting innocently in the drawer was a large rectangular box, wrapped in green paper. A card was taped to the front with my name written on the envelope.

My first thought was bomb.

"Alex? You feeling okay? You're pale."  
Luke was standing in front of my desk, wiping donut crumbs from his lips.  
"There's a bomb..."  
Dropping his food, Luke turned towards the station and yelled, "Alright I need the B-squad in here. Listen up, all nonessential personnel I need you to evacuate the precinct immediately."  
Another voice yelled, "Lock this place down. I want a one block perimeter around this station. Clear out the holding cell, transfer them to downtown. Now!"  
The entire station was a buzz. Luke and I were pulled outside as the bomb squad came in.

Once the box was cleared of being an explosive, I was asked to stay. "This has the Riddler written all over it."

The box was placed on a table, and an officer wearing gloves slowly picked up and opened the card.

The front of the card had a picture of a yellow flower and had _Missing You _in big white font.  
"Missing you?"

Luke's eyes glanced my way, as I felt like I was going to faint.

Opening the card, the officer looked at me. "It's addressed to you. 'Black and white. You'll see the light. You have 'til sunrise, or both lose the fight'."

Luke slipped on a pair of gloves, and removed the lid. It was filled to the top with tiny white puzzle pieces.  
"It's a jigsaw puzzle."  
"Black and white? Looks all white to me." Putting on gloves, I grabbed a handful of the pieces.

"I have till sunrise, what time is sunrise tomorrow?"  
"Six a.m. Just over eight hours. We need a big table... with lots of light."

* * *

The puzzle was taking forever. Seven of us had started working on solving the damn thing, and we hardly made a dent in it, but as time wore on into the wee hours of the morning, many people left to sleep. Luke and I were the only two still working.

We managed to get the borders finished and some of the edges done in three hours. After six hours of working all that was left was a chunk of the middle.  
"I had enough trouble putting together the hundred piece cat in a basket puzzle as a kid."  
"Hmm, at least that one had a picture on it... something to go by."  
Luke put his gloved hands to his head, "four a.m. I'm loosing it." I snapped a piece into its correct place, "Ah, got one."  
"Is that your first one? I thought you'd be able to whip this thing together in ten minutes."  
I gave a small grin, "Spacial cognition mathematics don't apply when the shapes are random." I flicked away a piece that didn't want to fit. The door opened as Brianna walked in, "look who I found sneaking though the hallway." She was followed by Gordon holding a tray of coffees, a donut box, "I figured you guys could use a little caffein and nourishment." I took a coffee from him and gave thanks.  
Gordon looked at the unfinished puzzle, "How's it going?" "It's... going. Two hours till sunrise, Brianna, what'd you find out?"  
She began to put on a new pair of latex gloves, "Not much. Been on the phone for the last half hour with a bunch of different puzzle manufactures in Taiwan, not one of them heard of a seven thousand all white puzzle."

We all resumed completing the never ending puzzle.  
"I never was a puzzle kid. Atari was the death of that." I smirked at Gordon.  
"That's nice, but not as nice as this." Luke snapped the final piece into the opening. I stared at the now completed puzzle.  
Brianna furrowed her brow, "great. But what does it mean?" "I guess that's why they call it a puzzle." Luke responded.  
I bit my lip, "The clue said 'Black and white. You'll see the light'." "I see the _white_. Where's the black?"  
Gordon stood up and ran a hand over the smooth puzzle, "Let's see. You'll see the light. See the... Gimmie a black light."

Running a black light over the puzzle, the ink showed us a new riddle. "Good job Gordon."  
"I don't know how much it helps, I don't know diddely about what this could mean."  
I spoke up, "Spicy pan seared pawn. Cho fat, it's a Chinese restaurant." Brianna snapped, "yeah. It's famous because of that typo. Cho fat's is the only place in town that serves spicy pawn."  
"Right. Spicy pan seared prawn, not pawn. Corner of Fourth and Denning, just past the Gotham Museum." I finished.  
"We have till sunrise or both lose the fight." Luke looked up at the clock, "and we only have ten minutes to find them."

* * *

Arriving at the address, everyone flew out of the police cars.  
Sitting in the middle of an intersection were two officers. One male, the other female. They were bound and gagged back to back, and sitting on small wooden crates. Strapped to both of their chests was a large explosive.  
"Both will lose the fight."  
"Oh my God."

Gordons cell phone rang. "Gordon." Giving me a hard look, he passed me the phone, "It's for you." He then pointed to another officer, "get Stella to do a triangulation trace."  
Pressing the phone to my ear, I spoke, "Hello."  
"_Long time no see, Alex_." "I don't wanna play anymore." I looked on the rooftops of the nearby buildings just incase he was watching.  
"_Aww, now that isn't very nice_." "We'll find you, it's just a matter of when."  
He laughed on the other side, "_I eagerly look forward to it.__ In the meantime I'd like you to meet officer Elliot Crowley_." I looked at the man, he looked like he just finished the academy.  
"_He's six feet three inches, two hundred and twenty pounds, pathetically single... does a lot of one handed chat rooms, if you know what I mean. Still lives with his mother, Tanya. And contestant number two." My eyes slid to the woman who was crying. "Officer Adriana Velanco. She speaks fluent Russian, German, and Ukrainian, getting married on Saturday to Phil in the country... if she's still in one piece, that is. Both contestants are sitting on pressure sensitive switches. When they leave their seats, one is rigged to detonate, the other disarms both. Choose the right cop, everybody lives. See the traffic light? You have until the light turns red. Good-bye, my dear_."  
I snapped the phone shut and ran a hand over my eyes. "Did you get it?" Gordon shook his head no.  
"What'd he say?" I was breathing heavily, "I have to choose the right cop to disarm the bomb, before the light turns red. What does that mean? The right cop, the right cop. I can't do this."  
"Crowley. No! Velanco.. she's getting married, starting a family!" The light switched to yellow. "Which one Alex?" "The right cop, the right cop! The one on the right."  
Luke sprinted toward Crowley and tackled him to the ground just before the light turned red.

No explosion. We made the right choice.

The phone in my hand rang again, I answered already knowing who it was.  
"_Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater. Next time, no help_."

My legs gave out from under me. Thankfully I was caught by an officer. He lead me to a police car, telling me to relax and take a breather. As I sat in the back of a cruiser, the officer sitting behind the wheel took off his hat and scratched his head. "You must be smart to figure out those riddles." "I've never liked riddles." The officer turned around and the serious face of Edward stared at me.  
"Learn to."

Before I could scream, he pressed a button, and gas came out of the back vents, and I was out in seconds.

* * *

**Holy crap, you guys! I wrote this entire chapter in two hours. Sorry not much happened, but now that our good friend Edward has Alex again, you can expect action in the following chapters.**

**I'm also thinking about making a poll for this story. Would you guys rather see Alex end up with Bruce, or the Riddler?**

**Love you all mucho!**


	24. You're not scary

**I am so sorry it took so long to update, this chapter did not want to work with me.**

**Anyway, I have a poll where you can vote for who Alex should end up with, it's open in my profile. Go vote.**

**ALSO! I'm changing the writing style a bit. PLEASE tell me if you like it or not.**

* * *

"_Oh god, oh god. Please god, why?"  
_The blonde woman was repeating the same words to herself over and over again while she wept in the corner.

Alex had awoken four days ago to find herself blindfolded and trapped in a claustrophobic room.

The blonde had been thrown in by some big nameless man two days ago.  
She was about the same height as Alex, and was a bit lanky. Her hair was matted on one side, and a bruise covered her left cheek.

Alex had tried to console the weeping woman, make her say something, _anything, _besides the ramblings of someone scared to death, but nothing seemed to calm her.

Alex was currently sitting in the opposite corner, doing her best to not strangle the frantic woman.

"If they wanted us dead, we'd be dead already. You need to calm down or else you'll faint _again_."  
The blonde shook her head, "We're going to die. Oh _god_." She broke into more sobs and Alex gave a huff. Let her pass out, at least then she'd get a moment of peace. The room was beginning to feel more like a crypt with each passing second.

The only other person Alex had seen was the man who dropped the blonde in. But that encounter was a few seconds at most.

An unshaded lightbulb hanging from a rusty chain was the only form of light. There were no windows and only the one door. The constant smells of mildew, sweat, and piss were slowly becoming familiar to Alex.  
The room wasn't industrial looking, it looked like a basement. She guessed she was in an old abandoned house.  
Edward was smart enough to hide her away far from a place frequented by people.

Unsurprisingly, a camera fitted with a fish eye lens was perched above the door.  
The only other object in the room besides he camera was a large box filled with bananas, pears, apples, dried fruits, several water bottles, and a jar of peanut butter. Pail, sponge, and a washcloth. There was also a small box of stationary paper, envelopes, and a pen. Alex still had no idea what those could possibly be for.  
Next to the box were two empty coffee cans, for bathroom purposes. As much as she hated to use them, she figured it was better than soiling herself.

"Why are you here?" Alex wasn't expecting any sort of answer from her roommate, she just wanted to at least give another shot at conversation.

"Not yet, Doctor. You'll have plenty of opportunity for that later."

Her breath caught in her throat, startled. The camera, she knew about, but she wasn't aware of speakers.  
She didn't recognize the voice that cracked through the static.

The woman in the corner began wailing even louder.

"Who are you?"  
"You'll be spending a good deal of time in this room. All your time from now on, in fact." The man ignored her question.  
Alex turned toward the camera. It glinted at her like a single unblinking eye.

"How long can I expect my stay to last?" It took all her will power to not yell and curse and scream. She needed her question to be calmly neutral. The voice didn't belong to Edward- it was too deep to be his, too serious.  
This wasn't good. At least with the Riddler, she knew what to expect, what would set him off and what wouldn't.  
She had no clue who this could be. She remembered how Edward had gassed her.. so where was he?  
As much as she hated to admit it, Alex hoped for a second that she would hear Edward's voice over the speaker and not this stranger.

"As long as required."

"I'm not sure I understand." Keep it light, not challenging, not defiant.  
"Everything will be explained soon enough. But first, you have a job to do. You see the pen and paper I've provided for you?"  
Alex looked to the papers on the floor. "Yes."  
"You're going to write a letter. A very brief letter- to your brother."  
Alex was taken by surprise yet again. She was expecting a ransom note or an angry letter to the mayor.  
"Alright. What should the letter say?"  
There was a short pause before he spoke, "the letter will state your decision to go away for awhile, on your own. You need some time to yourself. Your brother shouldn't worry- everything is fine -but he may not hear from you for an indefinite period."

Bad. Very bad.

He didn't want money for her, and he didn't want to make a statement. He simply wanted her to disappear. Indefinitely.

"And a word of warning, Doctor, I'll peruse that letter _extremely _carefully. Any deviation, any clues, any hints will not pass unnoticed. Or unpunished."  
_Peruse, deviate..._ this obviously wasn't an average criminal. His vocabulary told her that much.  
"I won't, I promise..." she sat on the floor and grabbed the pen, "I know when it pays to be cooperative."  
"You're working so hard to establish a rapport with me, lull me into a false sense of complacency. See how well you've succeeded?"  
Oh sure, she thought bleakly, I've got you right where I want you.

She composed the letter in a few simple lines. A robot could have written it.  
Luke would never believe this garbage, of course, but it might diffuse any police investigation that might be underway. Gotham P.D couldn't issue a missing person's report, if the person supposedly left town by her own free will. And if no one was looking for her, she'd never be found.

"Make out the envelope, too."

As she was writing the address, she had an idea.  
Her brother lived at 502 Springcrest. Alex wrote out 505, carefully rounding out the fives.  
SOS.

"Now slide them under the door."

She stuffed the letter into the envelope and slipped it under the door, beyond reach.  
Alex prayed that whoever was keeping her wouldn't notice her call for help.

She glanced at the woman in the corner, noticing that she hadn't heard her sobbing for some time. The poor fool was face down on the floor, unconscious.

The sound of footsteps on the floor brought Alex's attention back to the door.  
She heard the rustle of paper being picked up, and she knew the letter was being read.

"Very good." He said, "you were smart for not trying to try and pull anything clever. I would've hated if I had to punish you." Now that the voice wasn't jumbled with static, she could faintly recognize it.  
"You don't have to keep emphasizing your control over me." Alex said mildly, "it isn't necessary."  
"Isn't it?" She could hear a small chuckle from him, "I take it, then, that my control is understood?"  
Acknowledge his power- a subtle complement to him, "Yes."

Silence filled the room, making Alex uncomfortable.

"I finally understand what he sees in you."  
"What?"  
"He's always had a thing for intelligence." His tone had changed slightly, it sounded sharper now.  
"I don't know who you're talking about." She was lying of course, but she wanted to see what this man knew about the Riddler's strange obsession with her.  
"You do not want to cross me. I hate people playing dumb." His voice sounded dangerous.  
Alex held her hands up in a sign of surrender, "alright."

"Tell me, Doctor, are you scared?"  
Alex felt her heart pound painfully in her chest.  
"No. You may have kidnapped me, but I'm not afraid."  
Before Alex could utter another word, his footsteps were headed away from her cell.

She knew who he was now.  
His words still ringing in her ears.

She had been abducted by Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow.  
_Shit._


	25. Stephanie

**Before we begin, I just want to say sorry for how long it's taken me to push out this chapter... I've been having some major writer's block... so I hope this chapter is acceptable.**

**Thank you everyone who's stuck with it so far.  
I've posted some pictures of Alex and her brother Luke in my profile.  
And don't forget, if you haven't taken the poll, go vote!**

* * *

"One more bite, c'mon."

Alex held the plastic spoon out to the blonde woman, trying to coax her to eat another spoonful of canned peaches.  
The woman opened her mouth, and allowed Alex to gently feed her. A thin line of peach juice ran down her chin as she chewed the fruit.  
Alex didn't mind having to take care of her roommate. It had bothered her at first; she could understand being so frightened that she escaped deep into her mind... but to ignore basic needs like food and the toilet was a tad too much for Alex. But after a few days of nearly force feeding the woman, Alex was thankful for the distraction.

When she wasn't feeding the blonde, Alex spent her time trying to get her roommate to talk, with very little luck.  
She had only managed to learn her name was Stephanie. Other than that, she couldn't get another word out of her.

It had been two days, sixteen hours, and fifty two minutes since Crane had spoken to Alex.  
She hadn't seen or heard from him since.

The door slammed open, startling Alex, and caused Stephanie to jump and cry out in fear. The nameless criminal working for Crane walked in. He didn't say anything, just stood and pointed to Stephanie.  
His round face looked childish, his gut spilling out past his belt looked almost comical... but his brown eyes were nothing but mean.

"What do you want, you brute?" Alex stood and placed herself between the man and her cellmate.

The man gave a low growl and shoved Alex aside.

The brick-shithouse-of-a-man grabbed Stephanie by her wrist and began to drag her towards the door.

"Hey asshole," Alex threw an empty can at his head, "you aren't taking her anywhere."

The guy was suddenly in front of Alex, and violently pushed her against the wall so hard that she momentarily lost her vision and her breath came out in a sputtering cough.

Latching back onto Stephanie's wrist he dragged her away and slammed the door shut with a deafening slam.

Regaining her breath, Alex stayed slumped on the floor, too tired to move.

She felt the doubt take hold.  
The fear, the panic she had fought so hard to push away, deep inside herself.

What was the point? She knew she couldn't escape, even if it was just Crane and the one thug. She didn't know where they were hiding, for starters, and she couldn't hope to sneak out unseen. Knowing Crane, he'd have camera's in every hallway, room, and broom closet.

Alex felt hot, wet tears stream down her face and a loud sob erupted out of her throat, much to her embarrassment.

To lose her composure like this was humiliating. Entirely unlike her, but she couldn't help it.

She cried.

* * *

An hour later, Alex had regained her composure.  
It had been roughly three hours since Stephanie had been taken.  
Alex frequently heard the woman's screams echoing down into her little cellar. Alex could only imagine what was happening to the poor girl at this moment.

To distract herself from the torture happening somewhere in the safe house, Alex had paced around the room.  
It was during her seventh lap, when she noticed a flat nailhead sticking out of the wall.

Alex had been working at the rusty nail for half an hour.  
The nail had to be at least three inches long, and if Alex could manage to pry it from the wall, it would make an excellent weapon.

She had her back to the wall, so it wouldn't be totally obvious as to what she was doing if Crane was watching, her hands working at the nail behind her.

Her hands had gotten too sweaty, causing her to loose her grip several times, so she had removed her bra and was using the elastic band to wiggle the nail out bit by bit.

She felt a bead of sweat travel slowly from her forehead, down her cheek, her neck, the curve of her breasts, before finally disappearing into the cotton of her shirt.

Alex pulled at the stubborn nail. She felt it loosen a bit more.  
It was close, she could feel it.

She yanked harder at the rivet. The floor under her bare feet was cold. The bricks at her back- freezing. Another trickle of sweat ran down her spine like an icy finger, making her shiver.

The moment she had released the nail from the wall, the door slammed open.  
Alex was quick to stash the nail in her jeans pocket.

She expected the brute. Instead, Crane himself walked over to Alex as she stood.  
"What do _you_ want?"

Crane smirked and took out a taser gun from a back pocket and held it at Alex's chest.  
"Now, Alex. I though we were past all this."

"What have you done to Stephanie?"

His reply was to release 2,000 volts at Alex.

She dropped instantly, convulsing on the floor.


	26. End Game

**HOLY SHIT AN UPDATE!**

**I am so very sorry I all but abandoned this story... everything from writer's block to the wedding and life just got in the way. But I've been wanting to finish this story, so I'm going to make time to finish this thing!**

**Sorry again, to all my amazing followers who waited through my hiatus.**

**I am kinda happy with how this chapter turned out.. it really fought me, but I got it out.  
Really excited to get other chapters out and have you see where it goes!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Waking from her electrically induced stupor, Alex slowly lifted her heavy eyelids.  
She felt like she had the worst hangover in her life. Every nerve was still buzzing, her head pounded, and she thought she could faintly smell singed skin.

Making to rub her aching temples, she quickly found her wrists duct taped to the chair she sat in.  
Heart beating fast, she could feel another panic attack threatening to overtaker her.  
She held back the heavy sob that tried to crawl its way up her dry throat.

Taking a moment to calm herself, she took a look around the new room she was in.

She was alone.. at least for the moment. Only three lights were on in the large room, one emitted low buzzing noise which only worsened her headache. The rest of the room was dark.  
From the corner of her eye, she could see a tray to her left that held different things... a roll of duct tape, some syringes, some kind of mouthguard, and a small collection of medical tools.  
Remembering the nail she removed from the wall, she wiggled in her seat, praying it was still in her back pocket.

The screech of a metal door against the concrete ground somewhere behind her made Alex freeze.

Slow, steady footsteps let Alex know it was most likely Crane and not the heavyset thug.  
Turning her head, her suspicions were correct, the ex-doctor stepped into her field of vision and smirked down at her.  
"Hello Alex."  
"Go to hell." Her voice strained, barely above a murmur.  
Crane wagged a finger in front of her, as if scolding a petulant child, "Tisk tisk... no need for indecency."  
Alex struggled against her bonds, wanting nothing more than to make him hurt as badly as she did.

Crane turned away from her and began fiddling with the instruments on the tray, "Your first instinct will be fight or flight," he glanced back at Alex as he filled one of the syringes with liquid, "resist the impulse to do either. I don't want to have to kill you here, but I will if you make it necessary."

His threat had to be a bluff... Edward's sick obsession wouldn't let her get killed... right?

Instead of injecting her straight away with whatever concoction was in the syringe, Crane set about mixing some sort of paste together.

"Do you intend to be sensible?"  
"Fuck you."

Suddenly the muzzle of a gun was against her forehead. It wasn't cold, as she thought it would be, Crane must've been hiding it against his back... his heat warming it.

Neither said anything for a moment. Though she trembled involuntary, Alex wasn't nearly as terrified as she should've been. Though she had already survived being shot.. she doubted she was lucky enough to survive a second bullet wound.  
"Do it."  
Impatience spilled into his controlled smile as he crouched down to her level, "Oh no. I simply want you to understand that you have no freedom here. You have no options."

Well, at least she was right in knowing his threat to kill her was _just_ a threat.

Crane made a motion, and out of nowhere to meaty hands grasped her head. One hand holding her nose closed; the other held her jaw open. Crane shoved the now paste-filled mouthguard into her mouth, the paste quickly formed a hard glue on her teeth, sealing her mouth shut.

Releasing her head, the behemoth behind her vanished as silently as he had come.

Grabbing a long strip of rubber, Crane tied it too tightly around her right bicep, making a tourniquet.  
He jammed a needle into the vein, attaching it to an empty blood bag. Alex watched for a second as her blood began to fill the bag.  
Alex expected him to turn away, to grab another needle and jab her full of holes... instead he laced his hand in her hair. His touch was gentle, but the expression he wore was anything but soft.

Crane looked every bit like a man in cool control, but she could see it was an act. She saw how his hands weren't as steady as they should've been, and there was a subtle twitch in the corner of his mouth. He was fighting for composure.

If he were to relax control, he knew what would happen. He would switch off.  
That's how he saw it... to switch off.. relinquish control, to let his conscious mind recede into the darkest corner of himself as Scarecrow rose to the surface.  
Whatever he would do then would be horrible, the rational part of him made to simply watch.

He had come close to switching off already. Crane could still vaguely hear _his _voice floating in his head to just kill Alex and be done with her already. His mind was flooded of images of Scarecrow slitting her throat, shooting her, or worse.

Ignoring the thoughts that weren't his own, Crane none-too-carefully removed the needle from Alex's arm once the blood bag was full.

"You know, dear Stephanie was asking for you... well, screaming, more like. She just doesn't know how a good hostage should act."

With a sudden bout of hatred, Alex headbutted him as hard as she could.

A shout from Crane filled the room, and in that moment it was the sweetest sound Alex had heard in her life.

A terrible pain immediately bloomed along her forehead, her vision darkening and blurring. If her mouth weren't sealed shut, a string of curse words would've spilled through her lips.  
A sting above her eyebrow alerted her that the skin had broken and blood freely trickled down her face.

Crane had blood flowing from his nose.  
_Good, _she thought_, I hope I broke it, you fucker._

He straightened and wiped the blood away with his suit sleeve, staining it.  
When he looked at her, she could tell he wasn't himself.  
_Is this him? The Scarecrow? _Alex heard all about his alter ego, of course, who hadn't. She hadn't fully believed he really had a split personality.. a doctor as clever as him easily could've faked the symptoms, make everyone believe he wasn't fully to blame and instead be sent to Arkham instead of Blackgate...

But now... now that she was face to face with him, she wasn't so sure he was the only one in his head.

Ice crawled its way up her back and curled around her spine. She trembled.

"You haven't lost the will to fight, then."  
His words were strained, and she thought his teeth would crack and shatter under the pressure of his jaw.  
"That'll change soon enough, Alex."


	27. Hope

**Last chapter was pretty filler-iffic, but I feel that this chapter will have enough action.**

**Thanks again for all the love y'all have given this story!**

* * *

Alex figured she had been in Crane's safe house for roughly a week.

She could feel the effects of being trapped in the dark, cramped room.  
Her skin was a sickly pale-yellowish color, her hair was limp, she guessed she had lost about twelve pounds since being held hostage. It wouldn't surprise her if she had scurvy or jaundice.

She was currently back in the cellar.

Stephanie wasn't there, but her screams echoed into the room faintly. Alex could only imagine the tortures the poor girl was being subjected to.

Alex was curled tightly into the corner, another panic attack had brought her to her knees and she was still too tense to move. The one thing that helped her keep her grip during the attack was the crunch Crane's nose had made when it made contact with her forehead.

Muscles finally relaxed, Alex stood.

She had a plan.

She looked up at the only source of light in the room, a single bulb hanging from a thick cord above her head.  
Reaching up, she cradled the lightbulb in her palm till the heat burned her hand. Wasting no time, Alex quickly grasped the cord and ripped it from the ceiling. Sparks of electricity flew from the now exposed wires. Her plan was now in action, and her heart thundered in her chest. She had seconds before someone would come in. She had to be fast.

Quickly finding the wall opposite the door in the dark, Alex knotted one end of the thick cord, making a loop, and threaded the other end through the tiny air vent above her.

In that moment, she sent a prayer to whatever God there was that everything goes as planned.

* * *

It had been eight days since Jonathan had so _generously _agreed to hold Dr. Alexis McKinley. Sure it took a bit of persuasion on Edwards part, but he eventually got his way. He always did.

Edward was in a good mood, he was all but strolling in the night. He nearly whistled a tune as he made his way down the sidewalk.

Nobody was awake at this hour to see the criminal walking into a tall apartment building near Grant Park.

Edward came to the door he knew to be hers. Number 604.  
Her keys gave access to her apartment. He walked inside and closed the door behind him.  
Her roommate was gone for the night. He had the place to himself.

It was almost strange to be in her home, her personal living space.

Everything had an immaculate feel about it. A charade she put around to convince herself of a serene life, no doubt.

He almost hated Alex for having all this around her- and then he remembered that she no longer had any of it.  
Now the only thing she had was him.

He wandered into her bedroom. Nothing had been touched since she was last here.

The police had been here a few days ago, but the only thing missing was her suitcase, several articles of clothing and her car. Few members of the police force actually bought that she willingly left town without telling anyone, but there wasn't much they could do.  
They lacked the man-power to search the entire city.

Edward silently stood in the center of her room. He closed his eyes and focused on imagining that his Alex was here.

The image was simple enough, she would amble about- first going to the closet, then to the mirror, then to her dresser. He imagined her simply walking around. He imagined how her hips moved as she walked, the way her footsteps were soft and quiet... she would turn and see him there. Her eyes would go wide, she would make to scream out, but a hand would clamp her mouth closed, as his other hand would jerk her close to his body. She would cry and beg and plead, but it wouldn't help her. She would be his, and his alone.

Edward smiled at the fantasy. She would be back where she belonged soon enough.  
But before any of that, he needed to take care of the other woman Scarecrow held.

* * *

It had been exactly two minutes and sixteen seconds before Crane noticed something was wrong.  
The monitor feed connected to the cameras in the cellar showed nothing but blackness. Either the cameras stopped recording, or Alex had done something. Figuring the latter was definitely more probable, Jonathan sent the hired thug to go down and see what happened.

Opening the door, the goon shone a nearly dead flashlight into the room. As he pointed the weak cone of light into the corner, the mans lips drew into a tight grimace.

"Damn."

Alex hung underneath the small vent, the electrical cord wound around her neck, effetely making a noose.

A small 'tisk' sounded from his mouth while he made his way to the dead girl.  
The boss wasn't gonna like this. The whole point of doing all this shit was to make the hand off to Riddler easier... now she was hanging a foot off the ground.

Crane was confident she wouldn't be able to kill herself. He made sure the room she was kept in was stripped of any and everything that could even possibly be used in offing oneself. But if someone's desperate enough, they could find a way.

The knot rested underneath her chin. Clumsily reaching for the knot, his hand brushed against hers. He turned her around and saw her arm was tightly tucked against her chest, her fist was between her neck and the noose. As her face came into view, the first thing he saw were her brown eyes staring back.

Before he could react, her feet came swinging up into his face.  
Her kick knocked him flat onto his back, giving her the perfect escape route.

Alex couldn't believe it actually worked.

Slipping out from the noose, she dropped to the floor.  
Her instincts were screaming at her to run to the open door, to finally be free. But she knew she couldn't simply leave the gorilla-of-a-man without checking his pockets.

Kicking another time in the temple to ensure he'd stay down for a while, Alex set to work.  
She undid his belt with some difficultly and bound his wrists together before digging through his pockets. He had nothing but the key to the room.

_'It's better than leaving him in an unlocked room.'_

She silently left the room, locking it behind her and pocketing the key.

* * *

The cellar was in the middle of a long hallway. She could go either right or left.  
Alex had no idea where to go. She had always been unconscious whenever she was outside the room. Letting her gut lead the way, Alex went to the left and stuck to the shadows as much as the hall would allow.  
She wandered through the maze like building, several doors she passed were tightly locked, or so rusted over they were forever sealed shut.  
Coming to another door, she fully expected it to be locked, but to her surprise, the knob easily turned open. She had almost walked past it. Maybe God had heard her prayer and took pity on her.

The room was some sort of cargo loading bay. In the center of the room, several shelves were standing tall while a couple shelves had succumbed to gravity and had fallen over.  
At the far end of the room, she could see a large rolling steel door.

She almost cried of happiness right there. She was so close.

Running as softly as she could toward the exit, Alex grabbed the chain and yanked.  
The door rose about four feet. It was heavier than she expected.  
Crouching low, Alex shimmied under the door as she released the chain. The door closed with a metallic rattle.

The nighttime air was cool against her skin.  
She guessed it was around 1 am by the position of the moon.

She had done it. She was out. Her eyes began to water and her chest felt tight.

_'No. Not yet. Get to safety first, then celebrate.'_

Alex knew she was still in danger. She needed to figure out where she was, then call the police all before Crane came after her.

The landscape around her was barren... she'd almost call it a desert.  
No other buildings stood nearby, no homes, nothing.

She saw a dirt road a few feet away and figured that'd be her best bet to finding people.  
Taking off in a jog, she left Crane, the tied up thug, and Stephanie behind.

'_I'll get away... find a phone.. and bring the police here to save her. It'll be okay.. she'll be okay.'_

Alex followed the dirt road for two miles before it turned into an old, cracked paved street.  
Though Alex was a strong runner normally, she felt like her legs would give out at any second. Her bones ached, her throat was parched, her lungs burned.  
She slowed to a quick jog. She wasn't going to stop and risk getting caught.

It was another mile and a half before she could vaguely make out a small building in the distance.

Something stirred within her. She could do it. Just a little more.

As she got closer, she could see gas pumps.  
'_Gas station. There's gotta be a pay phone.. or at least something to drink.'_

Alex finally stopped running once she reached the covered driveway.  
The station was long ago abandoned. Several windows were shattered, the front doors were locked and thousands of weeds cracked through the pavement.

She walked around to the side of the building finding the pay phone.

Her heart swelled and a single tear fell. She thought of her brother. She'd see him and his family again and they all would move far, far away from Gotham. They would live in a small sleepy town that didn't have masked heroes and criminals.

She brought the phone receiver to her ear and dialed 9-1-1.

There was nobody on the other end.  
Maybe she had hit the wrong number in her haste. She dialed again.

Again, nobody picked up.  
Alex dialed four more times.  
No dial tone. Nothing.

The phone was disconnected.

Finally the tears fell. They were desperate, angry tears.

_'Why. After all I went through.. why does it have to be dead.'_

She cried for what felt like hours. It was worse than when she broke down in that room.  
Finally she had a sliver of hope, only to have it squashed underneath her.

Her desperation turned to anger.  
She cursed at the only person she thought of, God.  
_'He hates me. He must want me to die. He's a sick bastard.'_

Her rant was cut short by a light coming toward her in the distance.  
It was coming fast. The light split into two lights.

It took her a minute to realize what it was.

"Headlights."

* * *

**Dun da dunnnnn!**

**We're getting close to the end.**


End file.
